


a royal engagement

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Inspired by Princess Diaries, M/M, Mutual Pining, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum, Prince Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Noctis dances with a handsome stranger at a charity ball, only to discover a truth about him that changes Noctis's life forever. When Niflheim threatens to take over the throne unless Noctis marries, his life becomes quite complicated, especially when he finds himself falling in love with someone he isn't supposed to--Prince Prompto of Niflheim.Written for the 2020 Promptis Big Bang
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 118
Kudos: 189
Collections: Promptis Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a journey! this is the first big bang that i've moderated AND participated in all at once... anyway, i hope you enjoy! i love prince prompto aus, so i hope i was able to do him justice!
> 
> art by the wonderful and perfect [ldefix](https://twitter.com/faufix), whom i love very, very much ;-;

Prince Noctis lets out a soft whine of annoyance as his advisor Ignis helps straighten his tie in the mirror.

There’s a half an hour left until Noctis has to leave for the Lucian Annual Charity Ball, and Noctis finds there’s absolutely nothing he’d like to do more than stay home and avoid it entirely.

Being a Prince isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, that much he can admit.

“Do I have to go?” Noctis asks Ignis for what feels like the hundredth time. “Okay, better yet, do I have to  _ stay?” _

Ignis chuckles fondly, finishing up with Noctis’s tie. “I’m afraid so. The Charity Ball isn’t one to skip, that’s for certain.”

Noctis sighs. “And I have to…  _ dance.” _

“You do,” Ignis confirms. “Only one dance, however.”

“I don’t get why I can’t just dance with you or Gladio. Why do I have to dance with a stranger?”

“We’re your retainers, that’s why. You’re supposed to dance with one of the guests of honor. There are plenty of choices, of course, and you  _ do _ know Lady Lunafreya the most,” Ignis points out. “She’s happy to dance with you.”

Noctis bites his lip. He’s happy to see Luna after all these years, but there isn’t anything more awkward than being forced to dance with someone you haven’t caught up with in years. Sometimes he wishes he wasn’t prince at all. He wants to stay home, and play video games with Gladio and Ignis.

“Yeah, I guess,” Noctis says defeatedly.

Gladio claps Noctis on the back. “You can do it, quit whining. It’s a dance, not a surgery.”

Noctis laughs. “I’d almost rather have a surgery. I never had to talk to people with those.”

Ignis’s features soften as he reaches out and squeezes Noctis’s shoulder. “Just one dance, then the worst will be over.”

Noctis nods. “Alright.”

Noctis is lucky that his father is still king -- it means that the only duties Noctis really has right now are attending events such as these, and  _ preparing _ to take over as king someday. Still, Noctis never asked for any of this -- the royalty, the privilege, and everything that comes with it.

Sometimes Noctis almost wishes he was just… ordinary.

The ballroom in the citadel is decorated for the event; the fanciest tablecloths and cutlery, everyone dressed in the finest suits and dresses. Noctis has grown used to these sorts of scenes, of course, but even nowadays he feels out of place, at age twenty.

Noctis’s thoughts are interrupted when Ravus Nox Fleuret, Luna’s older brother, walks up to Noctis. Gladio and Ignis stand behind Noctis protectively in a move that’s never as subtle as they think it is.

“Your Highness,” Ravus greets, bowing to him.

Noctis is a little intimidated by Ravus, if he’s honest. He never seems to be happy, no matter the circumstances. Noctis can understand why, given what happened to his mother when they were kids, but still, it doesn’t help Noctis’s nerves around the slightly older man any.

“Lord Ravus,” Noctis returns the gesture stiffly. “Is there something I can do for you?”

Ravus’s lips quirk up into  _ almost _ a smile, which is a lot for him. “I wanted to deliver Luna’s personal apologies. She’s fallen ill and cannot attend the ball this evening.”

Noctis’s stomach drops. Luna is really the only partner he can dance with tonight that he knows -- everyone else would likely be a stranger, so it’s not really ideal. Not to mention the fact that Noctis was almost looking forward to catching up with his childhood friend.

“I see. I’m sorry to hear that. If you see her before I do, can you tell her she’s missed?” Noctis asks awkwardly.

“Certainly,” Ravus says with a curt nod. “I wish you a pleasant evening.”

Noctis watches Ravus walk out of earshot, and then groans. “Great.”

“Well, he was a lot more pleasant than I anticipated him to be,” Ignis notes with amusement. “What is the matter, Noct?”

“I’m gonna get a glass of champagne,” Noctis mutters, despite the fact that he doesn’t even really like champagne.

Ignis follows Noctis, judging by the click of Ignis’s dress shoes tapping against the tile. Noctis ignores him for the moment in favor of tipping back the champagne glass once it’s in his fingers, swallowing nearly half of it before glancing over at Ignis.

“Careful, now,” Ignis mutters under his breath, eyeing the glass of champagne. “Don’t have too much.”

“I don’t want to dance with a stranger,” Noctis says. “This is ridiculous.”

“Come now, Noct--”

“I can dance with you, if you want,” an unfamiliar voice says shyly from next to Noctis. “I don’t know anyone either.”

Noctis looks up and over at the source of the voice. It’s a blonde boy, no taller than him, about the same build, looking a little lost drowning in a white suit with red trim. The red really suits his complexion, matching the flush on his cheeks that highlight dozens of tiny freckles on his skin. They contrast wildly with bright blue-violet eyes, hidden behind blonde bangs teased high above his head.

Noctis has never seen him before; he certainly would have remembered someone like him. He’s memorable, that’s all. Noctis can’t bring himself to look away, and apparently, it makes the blonde nervous, as he takes a step back.

“Sorry if that was weird,” the blonde says, backtracking a little. “I just know what it’s like to dance with a stranger, so I thought we could suffer together.” He laughs a little nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

As soon as the speech is given for everyone to find a dance partner, Noctis freezes in place. The blonde starts to walk away, and for some reason, Noctis doesn’t want him to.

“Hey, wait,” Noctis calls out.

The blonde turns around, surprise coloring his features. His fingers fiddle with a button on his suit jacket, and Noctis notices that his fingernails are painted red as well. It fits him well. 

“Huh?” 

“Dance with me,” Noctis insists. He’s never this bold, especially around strangers, but the blonde’s nervousness sparks something in him, apparently.

Noctis barely glances at Ignis and Gladio, who both look a little surprised, before he takes a step toward the blonde.

“What? Really?” the blonde asks sheepishly.

Noctis nods. “Yeah. We can, uh… what was it? Suffer together?” He laughs softly.

The blonde’s face breaks out into a wide grin, absolutely  _ beaming, _ eyes nearly closing with the sheer force of it. It makes Noctis smile involuntarily too, the sight contagious.

“Sweet,” the blonde says. “Can I?”

The blonde’s tone is teasing, but Noctis can’t help but feel flattered when a hand is extended toward him. Noctis takes it, trying not to focus on just how warm the blonde’s hands are, like he’s the personification of sunshine or something.

He definitely sticks out in a crowd, that’s for sure.

The music starts, and Noctis expects to lead, but the blonde places his hand on Noctis’s back. Noctis resists the urge to laugh as he gently rests his hand on the blonde’s shoulder. The only time he’s ever followed in a dance instead of led was when Ignis was helping him practice years ago.

Noctis almost likes it, not having to worry about guiding someone else, and just allowing the other to do it. 

Their eyes lock, and they both look away immediately as they start to step and sway to the music. Noctis keeps a fairly firm grip in the blonde’s hand, and he can practically feel the warmth radiating off of him at this close distance.

It’s almost  _ distracting, _ the warmth of this stranger. Noctis has no idea why.

“I’ve never seen you at one of these before,” Noctis murmurs, not liking the awkward, shy silence between them. “Who are you?”

“I’m, um… from out of town,” he responds avoidantly. “But that’s not true. I saw you at one of these when we were younger.”

“Really?” Noctis raises an eyebrow. “I think I would’ve remembered.”

“This was a long time ago,” the blonde explains. “I looked… uh, different.” He bites his lip, avoiding Noctis’s gaze.

“Oh.” Noctis looks the other boy up and down, trying to place him from somewhere. “How long ago?”

The boy laughs, and it’s a pretty sound -- attention-grabbing. “Probably like, ten years. At least.”

“Wow. You have a good memory, then. I barely remember these from, like, six months ago.” Noctis laughs at himself.

The blonde smiles, but there’s a weight to it, a sort of sadness to his eyes, and Noctis  _ desperately _ wishes to remember seeing him.

“Yeah, I don’t go to these very much, so I can see how you’d forget,” he responds. “But my memory isn’t great either. I don’t think I’d ever forget you, though.”

Noctis heart rate, for some reason, picks up involuntarily. He makes the mistake of looking into the blonde’s eyes, and he can’t bring himself to look away. “What?” Noctis scoffs with an awkward laugh. “Why?”

The blonde shrugs, as much as he can with Noctis holding onto him. “You’re memorable, I guess. I’m sorry your date bailed.”

“She wasn’t my date,” Noctis finds himself saying pretty quickly. “Just an old childhood friend.”

“Oh,” he murmurs. “Cool.”

“Yeah.” Noctis searches the blonde’s face. “What about you? Why are you alone?”

He snorts, twirling Noctis outward. “Why wouldn’t I be? I don’t really know anyone. To be fair, they don’t really let me out much. Dunno why they’re doing it now, honestly, dude.”

“Who’s they?” Noctis finds himself asking. “What’s your name?”

The blonde looks like he’s gearing up to answer, when the music stops. All the dancers bow to their partners, the blonde included. Noctis waits for an answer, but the blonde’s attention is over Noctis’s shoulder, completely transfixed. Before Noctis can ask, he feels pressure on his shoulder from someone behind him.

Ignis.

“Apologies, Your Highness, His Majesty wishes to see you,” Ignis says. He nods toward the blonde’s direction briefly, a curiosity filling his features, before returning his gaze to Noctis. 

The blonde stares right back at Ignis, looking a little out of his element the longer he stares at Ignis. (Ignis has that effect, really, but Noctis almost feels  _ bad _ for intimidating the guy so much.)

Noctis looks over at the blonde with regret, realizing he might not ever find out what his name is. “Alright, Specs,” Noctis says with a tired sigh. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see you later?”

The blonde nods with a smile, but it’s almost sad again, like there’s something this guy is carrying with him that Noctis doesn’t know. “Sure. See ya.”

Noctis is pulled from him as quickly as he came, and that’s that. Noctis doesn’t know who he is, or where he came from, but there’s something about him that fills Noctis’s mind like no other.

“Who was that kid?” Gladio asks once they’re seated at the King’s table.

Noctis shrugs. “I dunno.”

“Awfully kind of him to offer to dance with you,” Ignis notes. “Did he mention where he was from? I don’t recognize him, either.”

“He just said he was from out of town,” Noctis says. “You don’t even know him? How’d he even get invited here?”

“He’d have to be a member of the royal court  _ somewhere, _ if he’s attending this ball,” Ignis says. “Quite a mystery. I’ll have to look into it.”

Noctis looks everywhere for the blonde stranger he danced with. He can’t get the color of his eyes out of his head, or the way he smiled so softly yet sadly at him. He wonders if he’ll see him again before the ball is over, or if he’ll go back to his own country and leave Noctis wondering for far longer.

Noctis is taken from his thoughts when his father, King Regis, clears his throat and gently raises his glass to indicate that he’d like to make a statement. 

“I’m very glad that you all have gathered here with me today,” Regis announces, nodding toward the tables of guests. “We have our esteemed guests from Accordo, Tenebrae, Galahd, and Niflheim here with us, and we thank you for taking the time away from your shining countries and busy schedules to attend our Annual Lucian Charity Ball.”

There are murmurs and nods of agreement, and several people raise their glass. Noctis sort of tunes out these moments, if he’s honest. He’s heard far too many of these speeches, and none of them really have anything to do with him personally. He isn’t selfish, of course, but there simply isn’t anything Noctis needs to listen to at this point.

“Noct,” Ignis nearly hisses under his breath, knowing all too well that Noctis isn’t paying much attention.

“--honored to hear it,” Regis continues to whoever was speaking, Noctis forcing himself to pay attention after Ignis’s chastising.

“You have my gratitude,” a low voice thick with ulterior motives responds. The tone of the voice grabs Noctis’s attention, and he finds himself staring at an older man with dark red hair and amber eyes, wearing a smirk that stands out in almost an uncomfortable way. 

“Who’s that?” Noctis whispers under his breath to Ignis.

“A newly appointed Chancellor from Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia,” Ignis responds. “His reputation leaves little to be desired.”

Noctis snorts with disgust, trying not to grimace at the smarmy man seated at the table. “Yeah, I can tell.”

“We would like to take advantage of the gathering of all these fine leaders, of course,” Ardyn continues, “to bring a serious matter to the table. May we call an official meeting tomorrow morning, first thing?”

Noctis’s brow furrows. This is definitely something  _ out _ of the ordinary, and he has no idea why someone from Niflheim of all places would need an audience with not only King Regis, but all the other dignitaries from the other countries here.

“What’s going on?” Noctis whispers.

“I’m uncertain,” Ignis admits. “This isn’t planned. The Chancellor is known for these sorts of outbursts, however, I’m afraid.”

“Very well,” Regis says. “If all participating audiences consent to an official conference in the morning, then I will hear Niflheim’s pleas.”

“I do insist that your son be present. Prince  _ Noctis _ , yes?” Ardyn drawls, his attention turning to Noctis, mischief in his eyes.

Noctis feels his stomach drop under the gaze of the Chancellor. He makes no effort to acknowledge Ardyn other than staring back at him. Noctis has no idea why Ardyn would want Noctis to be present, but he has to admit he’s curious to find the reason.

“Prince Noctis will attend,” Regis confirms. “Now, if we may continue with our evening…”

Ardyn nods, returning to his champagne glass. The room starts to murmur before rising to a normal volume, and Noctis has to physically remind himself to relax. 

“What the hell does that creep want with you in the room?” Gladio wonders, mouth full, once everything resumes its pace.

“Dunno, but it’s probably something stupid,” Noctis says. 

“I can hardly imagine. Perhaps grilling you is a form of self-satisfaction,” Ignis suggests.

“I guess.” Noctis sighs.

Before Noctis can dwell on it further, he sees a flash of blonde hair from across the room. His eyes fall on just the hint of freckles and blue eyes, and Noctis sits up straight in his seat as he realizes the blonde stranger he danced with has made an appearance once more. 

Their eyes lock, not before the blonde starts to make his way out of the ballroom entirely, apparently in a rush. 

“I’ll be right back,” Noctis barely has time to say before he’s out of his seat and rushing toward the exit the blonde just left out of.

“Hey, what--” Gladio starts, but Noctis avoids Gladio’s outstretched arm just in time.

Noctis picks up the pace as soon as he sees yet another glimpse of the blonde weaving in and out of the crowds. A few people start to take notice that Noctis is shoving his way through crowds as well, but he can hardly care. He at  _ least _ wants to say goodbye, if that is what this is.

“Hey, wait up!” Noctis shouts.

The blonde clearly is trying to rush out of there without saying anything to Noctis. Once they round a corner, however, Noctis rushes forward, reaching out to grip the blonde’s white dress sleeve.

The blonde turns with surprise, stopping in his tracks. “I--I’m sorry, I really should be going,” he says sheepishly, almost as if he’s  _ ashamed _ of something.

Noctis curls his fingers around the blonde’s arm for some reason, almost worried that if he lets go, the blonde will disappear entirely.

“I didn’t even get your name,” Noctis whispers. “Just give me that, can’t you?”

“I really shouldn’t,” the blonde says, ducking his head. “I’m really sorry. I’ve already said too much to you.”

Noctis tilts his head in confusion. “What? What d’you mean?”

The blonde bites his lip, looking up finally, searching Noctis’s eyes. It sends a thrill down Noctis’s spine, and he has no idea why. The blonde looks as if he’s contemplating something, weighing a heavy decision, before he reaches up and disentangles Noctis’s fingers from his arm.

“I gotta go,” the blonde whispers. “It was… really great to meet you, finally.”

WIth that, the blonde rushes off. Noctis stands frozen in his tracks, not rushing after him anymore -- not when he knows the blonde doesn’t want him to follow. It’s so confusing, though, and frustrating; why was he so talkative before, but now suddenly in a rush to get away from him?

And Noctis still didn’t catch his name. Would he ever?

\-----

Noctis barely got any sleep last night. He spent it tossing and turning, worrying about the conference the next morning. It also doesn’t help that he can’t stop thinking about that mysterious blonde stranger for some weird reason. Noctis meets  _ plenty _ of strangers, especially at balls and events. Why is it that he can’t get this one out of his head, the one person who didn’t seem to want to talk to him by the end of the night?

Noctis sighs as he walks into the conference rooms with Ignis and Gladio. His father is already there, among several others. He greets them half-heartedly, just wanting this meeting to be over and done with. 

Chancellor Ardyn Izunia strolls into the room, looking as smug as ever. Noctis has decided that he really  _ doesn’t _ like this man, no matter what he’s about to say.

“We’ve convened at your earliest convenience, Chancellor Izunia,” Regis announces. “You have the floor.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Ardyn sneers. “It’s come under our attention that your son, Prince Noctis, will be crowned king sooner rather than later, correct?”

“Yes. His coronation will be in about a year’s time, as we’re all aware,” Regis says boredly. “Your point?”

“Ah. Yes. Well, as it turns out… seeing as your wife passed after you were crowned king, you’ve been ruling Lucis single-handedly since then,” Ardyn reminds him.

Noctis’s fists clench. He has no idea what business this Chancellor has, mentioning the passing of his mother. He doesn’t want this man even mentioning her.

“Yes,” Regis says stiffly, clearly just as bothered.

“There is a law, however, that Lucians  _ do _ need a consort reigning at the ruler’s side,” Ardyn announces. “This law hasn’t changed. And it states, if a ruler cannot abide by this law by the time of coronation, then a suitable replacement shall oversee the ruling of Lucis.”

“There is no one else that could take the throne,” Regis counters. “We’re aware of the law, but seeing as I have done it single-handedly, I have all the confidence that my son can as well, considering his advisor is the most qualified we’ve ever seen, let alone his shield and I will be at his side as well, not to mention the royal court.”

“Perhaps, but…” Ardyn gestures toward the room, “laws  _ are _ laws. And seeing as Lucis is in such a  _ tight _ treaty with Niflheim, there are some ‘fine print’ to those laws, as it were. You say there isn’t a ruler, but as Niflheim  _ is _ under treaty with you, we’re perfectly qualified to oversee ruling of your country until you can abide by those laws.”

Regis sits back in the seat while others whisper among themselves. He looks lost in thought, and Noctis, for the first time this morning, feels the strike of anxiety hit the pit of his stomach. 

_ Could _ Niflheim really take over if Noctis is unmarried? It seems like such a ridiculous rule. Noctis looks over at Ignis, and his face is eerily calm. He wonders if Ignis is just as lost as Noctis is, for once, or if his painfully neutral expression is an indicator of the worst.

“And who exactly would you appoint to rule Lucis if my son does not marry by a year’s time?” Regis retorts icily, none of the pleasant demeanor in his voice present any longer.

“Ah. I’m  _ very _ glad you asked. Have you met our young prince of Niflheim yet? He’s finally ready to make his grand appearance, as he did so last night. Prince Argentum, won’t you come in?”

Noctis feels his heart thud anxiously in his chest as he awaits the presence of whoever this prince is. He had no idea that Niflheim even  _ had _ a prince waiting; all he knew of was the Emperor, of course. It seems that Niflheim is doing a lot of nasty things behind Lucian backs.

Noctis barely has time to push those thoughts away when the young prince walks through the door, blonde hair, blue-violet eyes fixated on the floor, freckles smeared along his cheeks. Noctis feels his stomach drop as he instantly recognizes the Prince of Niflheim.

It’s the blonde he danced with last night, the stranger that Noctis wanted so badly to learn the name of.

Noctis feels as if he’s going to be sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis has no idea what to even  _ do. _ All he can fixate on is the way the blonde stands, almost hiding, next to Ardyn’s smirking form. One arm is crossed over his body, folding in on himself.

Noctis feels so  _ betrayed, _ and stupid on top of it, seeing as he had no reason to trust the Niflheim prince to begin with. Noctis did that all on his own, just because they had a conversation while dancing. 

Noctis can’t even look at Ignis or Gladio. He dares the prince to look up at him, and face him after all of this.

“Prince Prompto is absolutely eager to take the throne, should Noctis not be wed by the time of coronation,” Ardyn continues to a rather stunned audience. “We take the laws  _ very _ seriously, you know.”

There’s a moment of silence before Regis speaks.

“You leave me with no choice. We will find a suitable consort for Noctis to marry before the year is up,” Regis says, defeated. 

Ardyn chuckles. “Well, I’ll look forward to the wedding, then.”

Noctis is stunned into silence. He’ll have to be married in a year, or he’ll give up his throne, his  _ purpose, _ to the mysterious blonde boy he thought he could trust standing right in front of him.

“Is there anything else?” Regis snaps.

“No, that will be all.” Ardyn bows to Regis, and while the gesture itself is genuine, there’s definitely mockery lurking just underneath the surface.

“Do excuse us while I prepare my son for this,” Regis says.

Noctis feels completely humiliated in front of all these dignitaries, even in front of Luna and her brother. Even in front of  _ Ignis _ and  _ Gladio. _

As everyone files out of the conference room, it’s only then when the prince -- Prince  _ Prompto -- _ meets Noctis’s gaze shyly. Noctis’s brow instantly furrows, glaring back at Prompto so fiercely that it causes Prompto to duck his head and file out of the room as well.

Noctis is relieved that Prompto at least knows where he stands regarding that.

“Noctis, please,” Regis says tiredly, apparently witnessing Noctis’s display. “We’ve enough to deal with without that. I sincerely doubt the young prince had anything to do with this.”

“Who even  _ is _ he?” Ignis asks exasperatingly. “They’ve certainly kept him under lock and key until recently.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want him anywhere near me,” Noctis nearly growls. “I have to get  _ married, _ to someone I don’t even know probably, because of him.”

“Because of the Chancellor,” Regis corrects. “You are taking this too personally.”

“How can I  _ not?” _ Noctis says. “I… I thought he was…”

Ignis sighs from next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “The Prince from Niflheim and His Highness had a friendly conversation last night. We couldn’t place him, so we assumed it was safe.”

“Safe, yes. Wise, perhaps not,” Regis says tiredly. “I am sorry, my son. It’s difficult to make friends under the weight of the crown.”

“I’ll wring his scrawny little neck if I ever see him,” Gladio grumbles.

Something strange tugs at Noctis’s heart that he can’t quite place. It almost feels like something close to loss, which makes no sense, seeing as Noctis didn’t know Prompto at all; he wasn’t his to lose.

“It doesn’t matter,” Noctis mutters. “I know who I can trust. He isn’t one of them.”

Regis smiles sadly at him. “How are you feeling?”

Noctis shrugs. It isn’t even a lie, despite the noncommittal response. He has  _ no _ idea how he’s feeling. There’s so much that he feels himself start to push it all away, to keep it from upsetting him. 

Regis sighs. “Well, we’ll give it time, but we will have to start arranging for you to meet with potential consorts. There are plenty of eligible candidates within the royal court and otherwise for you to choose from, so that shouldn’t be an issue, at least…”

Noctis starts to tune his father out. He knows he should probably listen, but he just doesn’t  _ want _ to right now. Not after all that’s happened. He knows the drill, most likely; he’ll meet people, and whoever finds him the least undesirable will marry him. Noctis won’t get much of a choice, and he’ll have to take the throne anyway, otherwise Lucis will go to Niflheim.

Noctis’s fate and happiness is in the palm of their enemy country’s hands, apparently, and there’s absolutely nothing he can do about it.

“Noctis? I understand you’re having a difficult time right now, but it is imperative that you listen to me,” Regis says, breaking through Noctis’s thoughts.

“I know,” Noctis says with a sigh, burying his anger. “Just tell me when and where to show up, and I’ll meet whoever.”

Regis nods. “No need to rush into it  _ too _ quickly. Give yourself some time to adjust.” He sighs. “You ought to talk to Prince Prompto, however. I think some closure might do you good.”

Noctis looks out the conference room window, seeing the prince leaning against the wall, blonde hair covering most of his expression, looking as if he’s only half-listening to whatever Chancellor Ardyn Izunia is telling him. A flash of anger floods through Noctis.

“I don’t want anything to do with him,” Noctis says. “I just want to get this over with.”

“Take the rest of the day off. Ignis, will you watch after him?” Regis suggests.

Ignis nods. “Of course.”

“I think you should at least get some fresh air. Do you need anything?”

Noctis shakes his head. “No. I’m fine. C’mon, Specs, Gladio.”

Noctis makes his way out of the conference room, drawing attention to himself. Prince Prompto and Chancellor Izunia look over at him immediately. Prompto appears nervous while Ardyn appears the exact opposite -- in fact, he looks entirely too gleeful.

“Well, well, why the long face?” Ardyn teases.

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” Noctis snaps. “Either of you.”

Prompto looks up as soon as Noctis addresses him. Surprise colors Prompto’s features, as if he wasn’t expecting Noctis to say anything quite like that.

“What ever is the matter?” Ardyn continues to pry.

“I think he told you to can it,” Gladio says. “He’s not in the mood.”

“Come, Noct. Let’s head out,” Ignis suggests in a lower tone.

Prompto won’t stop staring. “Wait, um--”

“He’s got nothin’ to say to you,” Gladio repeats as he escorts Noctis away from both of them.

They make it to the citadel steps before Noctis hears footsteps racing after them. Noctis whirls around just in time to see Prompto stopping a few feet away, a little breathless from running.

“Wait! I can explain,” Prompto says, cheeks flushed. “I didn’t mean for it to be like that.”

“Like what?” Noctis asks coldly, crossing his arms. “Like you’re going to steal the throne and country away from the Lucians?”

Prompto shakes his head vehemently. “No! No, I swear, you gotta listen to me--”

“Why should I?” Noctis demands.

Prompto takes a step back, wincing as if he’s been physically struck.

Noctis almost feels badly about it, as vulnerable as Prompto looks, before he remembers it’s all an act.

“His Highness is a wonderful, kind soul, doing the absolute best that he can, despite these circumstances,” Ignis interjects, tone neutral and calm. “It’s quite a shame how this turned out. I’d say you’ve done enough, Prince Prompto. Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

Prompto’s frown deepens. He locks eyes with Noctis pleadingly, and Noctis is quite certain he’s never seen anyone look so desperate. He wonders how someone can fake that so damn well. It almost  _ works, _ once again.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but, I swear, I don’t mean any harm. It’s not my fault, I--”

“Save it,” Gladio snaps.

For a brief moment, Noctis almost wants to hear him out. However, after all the lies that happened last night, when Prompto failed to mention who he was, Noctis knows he can’t be trusted.

“You don’t mean any harm? You danced with me, told me just enough to get me to let my guard down, then I find out you’re Prince of Niflheim? Didn’t even know Niflheim had one. You’re keeping their secrets, like you’re supposed to, like a good little soldier. I’m entitled to my own secrets, too. I’ll let you in on one of them: I don’t trust you, and I don’t like you. And I sure as hell don’t have to trust or like you, either. So it’s probably best if you make yourself scarce,” Noctis says angrily.

With that, he continues down the steps of the citadel, with Ignis and Gladio on his flanks. Prompto doesn’t say a word, nor does he chase after Noctis. As soon as he finds himself in the backseat of his father’s Regalia, Noctis feels a little satisfied that he managed to render Prompto speechless.

“Where would you care to go, Noct?” Ignis asks after a moment of silence. Gladio is quiet as well, probably giving Noctis his space, to which Noctis is very grateful.

“Arcade,” Noctis decides. He probably should head home, but he wants to distract himself with crappy arcade games for a while.

Ignis heads downtown without any complaints. Noctis knows it’s probably out of pity, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to think about anything right now, let alone that.

Noctis feels like an idiot, of course, and not even  _ Justice Monsters Five _ can distract him from those thoughts. Any time he even remotely becomes close to making a friend -- an  _ acquaintance,  _ even -- it blows up in his face and reminds him just who he is.

It’d almost be easier if he was  _ no one. _ He wishes he was just one of those average kids, worrying about college or finding a job. Now, Noctis has to worry about not only running the country, but marrying a potential stranger along with it. 

Noctis fails to beat his high score one more time, and lets out a sigh of frustration. He should’ve just gone home. He turns to look for Ignis and Gladio when a hand falls on his shoulder. Noctis jumps, whirling around to find none other than the Prince of Niflheim staring at him.

“Okay, I know you don’t wanna talk to me,” Prompto says, words hurried. “But--”

“What are you doing here?” Noctis asks, bewildered. “Did you  _ follow _ me here?”

“No! Well, yeah, kind of. Look--”

“Get away from me,” Noctis says with disgust.

“Damn it, dude!” Prompto groans, perhaps a little louder than necessary. “I said  _ listen _ to me. You can do whatever the hell you want afterward. Hate me, punch me in the face, but just  _ hear _ me out.  _ Shit, _ man. _ ” _

Noctis freezes, completely stunned that Prompto talked to him like that. It’s rare -- in fact, it  _ never _ happens. No one ever talks to him like that. It’d almost be impressive if it came from anyone  _ other _ than the Prince of Niflheim.

“I didn’t agree to any of that, back there,” Prompto tells Noctis. “When I danced with you last night, it was ‘cause I wanted to. I didn’t tell you who I was, ‘cause I was scared you wouldn’t trust me.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Yeah, no shit--”

“Wait,” Prompto says, cutting him off. “If it were up to me, I wouldn’t even be doing this. I’m really just a puppet to them, for reals. I don’t make any real decisions here or there. And I’m sorry that you have to go through this. But we don’t have to hate each other, alright? I’m not your enemy.”

Noctis throws him a scathing look. “If you were me, would you buy that?”

Prompto’s eyes widen, searching Noctis’s hesitantly. It’s almost enough to get Noctis to back down; he almost looks  _ genuine. _

“I… I guess not,” Prompto admits finally. Prompto avoids Noctis’s gaze for a moment, looking down in what Noctis guesses is either sadness or frustration. Suddenly, Prompto stands up straighter, lifting his head and meeting Noctis’s gaze once more. “Doesn’t matter.”

Noctis narrows his eyes. “Wha--?”

“I don’t care if you believe me. It’s the truth. I mean you no harm, and I… I don’t want you to think this is something I  _ want. _ I don’t. I wish I wasn’t even their dumb prince at all. But I am. I don’t hate you, not at all. I actually  _ like _ you. I wish this was another universe, some weird alternate timeline where we were friends.” Prompto blows out a long breath that removes some of his blonde bangs from in front of his eyes. “I know that doesn’t mean a lot, but… if you ever need anything, I’m stayin’ in the citadel. I’m sure you know that, but…” Prompto looks down, his cheeks thoroughly reddened. “I don’t want you to deal with this alone.”

“What makes you think I’m alone?” Noctis asks, sharper than he intended.

Prompto steps back reflexively, as if stung. “Right.” He sighs again, defeatedly. “Well, I’ve said what I gotta say. I’ll leave you alone.”

With that, Prompto turns heel and walks right out of the arcade, not even sparing a glance back at Noctis. For some reason, it makes Noctis feel funny. He knows he said and did the right thing to the other prince, but it still feels like it was  _ wrong _ somehow.

It probably doesn’t help that Prompto sounded so damn  _ convincing, _ like he actually meant that he didn’t want any harm to come to Noctis. He has no reason to believe Prompto, but there’s an ache in his chest, almost like he  _ wants _ to. That’s probably Prompto’s goal all along -- to work his way into Noctis’s trust. Noctis won’t allow it, of course, but it feels strange regardless.

Still, Prompto’s words keep echoing in his brain.  _ I don’t want you to deal with this alone. _ Why would Prompto even care about Noctis like that? He barely knows him.

“Hey, you good?” Gladio asks from behind him, startling Noctis from his thoughts.

Noctis nods. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“What did that little shit want?” Gladio asks. “I almost stepped in, but then he left.”

Noctis hears Ignis’s shoes on the tile as he walks up next to Gladio as well.

“He keeps expecting me to believe that he doesn’t have anything to do with what went down today,” Noctis mutters, rolling his eyes. “Told me he was there for me, or something, and that he doesn’t have any say in what happens.”

“Yeah, he’s the picture of innocence,” Gladio scoffs.

“Well,” Ignis murmurs, leaning against the game machine, “it’s quite possible he isn’t lying. Seeing as Prince Prompto has made hardly any appearances here or in Niflheim, I doubt he has much political pull. More of a puppet than anything else.”

Noctis freezes, looking over at Ignis. “That’s what he called himself. A puppet.”

“I see,” Ignis says. “It seems as if he’s desperate to correct his image in your eyes. I would think that if he truly were as awful as that bloody chancellor, he wouldn’t give a damn about your impression of him.”

“So you’re saying I should  _ trust _ him?” Noctis asks, flabbergasted.

“Not necessarily. I’m merely providing an alternative perspective. You have every right to be upset with him,” Ignis says. “Though I do doubt he’s as conniving as Chancellor Izunia.”

“Is anyone?” Noctis says sarcastically. “Let’s go home.”

“Very well.”

“I don’t see why this kid gives a shit anyway,” Gladio says once they pile in the car. “Why does he care what you think anyway? What does he want?”

Noctis’s heart thuds in his chest. Despite the anger he feels, it’s more of a betrayal than anything else. He has no idea why it feels that way, but it does. Still, he can’t get the image of Prompto looking so vulnerably hurt out of his head -- like Prompto felt betrayed too. They only just met, how could they have felt the same way so fast?

What  _ does _ Prompto want out of all this?


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis wishes he were just about anyone else right now. It’s the first day that he looks at potential consorts to marry, and he doesn’t want to look at any of them, least of all consider them for  _ marriage. _

Noctis drives himself to the citadel, basking in the alone time. He wonders what it’ll be like, married life. Will he even live with the person at all? Would it just be official on paper, and then they continue to be strangers to each other? Noctis almost  _ prefers _ that option, if he’s honest. Nothing sounds worse than having to live with a stranger that he might not even like. 

Noctis makes his way up the citadel steps, and frowns when he sees the gathering of paparazzi there. It’s not long before cameras are flashing in his face, and microphones are shoved in front of him. Despite wearing sunglasses, it’s still far too distracting, and he absolutely regrets driving himself today. Gladio would have them cleared in no time.

“Who are you considering to take the throne with you?” one reporter asks.

“What’s your ideal type to marry?”

“Were you single before this, or will you have to hide any love affairs?”

The questions continue on, one after the other. Even if Noctis  _ wanted _ to answer any of them, he doesn’t have time to before another ridiculous question is asked.

Noctis is about to tell them to leave in the rudest way he can possibly think of when a blur of blonde hair barrels down the citadel steps. In no time at all, Prince Prompto’s arm is thrown over Noctis’s shoulders, a bright grin on the blonde’s face.

It’s extremely distracting, to say the very least.

“Love affairs?” Prompto starts, tone overconfident. “I dunno about this guy, but do I have some stories for  _ you. _ There are  _ definitely _ some scandals happening, you won’t  _ believe _ who I found making out in a supply closet at the Charity Ball the other night...”

Cameras flash in Prompto’s face, and Prompto shoves Noctis a little, indicating for Noctis to make his escape while he can. Noctis nearly stumbles, a little flabbergasted before Prompto throws a wink at him.

Noctis feels heat flood his cheeks before he’s slipping past the paparazzi, using the advantage Prompto has given him. His heart thuds as he races up the citadel steps, blaming it on the adrenaline and absolutely nothing else, trying to ignore the wink Prompto gave him that replays in his mind on an endless loop.

Once Noctis is properly inside, he stops for a moment, taking a deep breath to collect himself. He figured that all of this would warrant even more media attention than usual, but he never expected it to happen  _ overnight. _ He should’ve known better, probably.

But if it weren’t for Prompto, he’d still be stuck out there. He usually relies on Ignis or Gladio to get him out of those situations, though lately he’s been able to hide from reporters easily. Noctis tries to push Prompto from his mind, but he can’t; the freckles, the color of his eyes. He can’t figure out why he’s lingering in his thoughts for so long.

Maybe Noctis is just grateful that a practical stranger would do something like that for him. Of course, he doesn’t owe Prompto anything, not after the way he lied to him, but he’s surprised Prompto would bother doing anything at all for him.

Noctis makes his way to the conference room, almost hoping Prompto will stay occupied enough with the reporters that he’ll stay away from this meeting altogether.

Noctis finds his father as soon as he steps into the room, and Noctis shoves his hand in his pockets as Regis approaches him.

“You’re early. I’m proud of you, son,” Regis comments.

Noctis shrugs. “Wanted to get it over with.”

Ignis walks up to the both of them. “Noct’s future engagement is all over the papers, the news. I’m afraid we’ll have to double security from now on.”

“Yeah. It wasn’t exactly easy walking in today,” Noctis says, giving Ignis a pointed look. 

“You shouldn’t have come in alone,” Ignis insists. 

“Yes, please let at least  _ someone _ accompany you,” Regis says. “I know you value your independence, son, but there are precautions that must be taken with our way of life.” He sighs. “If you have a seat, we can get started on finding a potential suitor for you. There are a surprisingly long list of royal candidates to choose from.”

Noctis bites his lip, avoiding his father’s gaze for a moment. He knows this is something he has to do, but he can’t help but feel lingering anxiety from it -- a sense of dread. He sighs softly, nodding finally.

“Alright.”

Regis gives him a pitying smile, and Noctis almost wishes he wouldn’t comfort him at all. The last thing he wants is pity. He just wants to get this over with. 

The door to the conference room opens, and Prompto walks in, looking a little disheveled and overwhelmed, but still otherwise calm. The paparazzi seemed to have done a number on him, but not a permanent one, to say the least.

Still, it confuses Noctis; why would Prompto even bother doing that for him? Maybe it was just to show off. 

Noctis wants to find out.

He walks over to Prompto, eyeing him reproachfully. Prompto looks over at Noctis immediately, looking a little surprised at the aggression on Noctis’s face. He stiffens slightly, but smiles a little at Noctis, confusingly enough.

“Hey, I see you made it out okay,” Prompto says conversationally, poorly disguising the nerves in his tone.

“What did you do that for?” Noctis demands.

Prompto blinks with further surprise. “Do what?”

Noctis has no idea if Prompto is just playing dumb, or really  _ is _ that obtuse, but it makes the aggression melt away, even if only a little bit. It’s hard to be angry when Prompto is like…  _ that. _

“With the press,” Noctis explains, gesturing vaguely toward the door. “Why’d you take the heat off me?”

Prompto’s confusion seems to melt away as quickly as Noctis’s aggression. He shrugs, a shy smile just hinting at his lips. “Why not? You looked kinda stressed. And it’s easy to distract those guys.”

Noctis tilts his head quizzically. “They’re gonna be after you from now on, they’re bloodsuckers,” he says. “You don’t care about that?”

“Nah. I don’t really have anything juicy for ‘em. They’ll get tired of me eventually.”

“Not really. You’re a prince. They’re always gonna annoy you.”

Prompto looks into Noctis’s eyes. “So that happens to you a lot?”

“I try to avoid it. Didn’t think they’d be--”

Noctis can’t find the words to finish his sentence when Ardyn strolls up, seemingly out of nowhere. Noctis must’ve not been paying attention. All his tension and anger that he carried with him returns upon seeing Ardyn with that same smug look on his features. Prompto stiffens immediately, not at Noctis’s aggression, but at Ardyn’s presence.

Noctis fully intends to walk away from the both of them, no longer interested in Prompto once he’s reminded just of why he  _ shouldn’t _ be interested in him, when Ardyn wraps his arm around Prompto’s bicep threateningly, much more firm than the situation warrants. When Ardyn’s expression turns to Prompto, it’s nothing falsely cheerful or smug -- it’s downright angry.

It makes Noctis nervous for Prompto,  _ almost, _ especially when Prompto couldn’t look more downtrodden.

Ardyn looks at Noctis expectantly. “Don’t you have a spouse to catch?”

Noctis frowns, glancing at Prompto one last time. Prompto manages a somewhat friendly expression for Noctis’s benefit, which only calms Noctis slightly.

“Prince Prompto and I have some business to discuss,” Ardyn says, voice way too smooth and cool, anger just lurking beneath the surface.

With that, Ardyn tugs Prompto’s arm. Prompto goes with Ardyn reluctantly, following him down one of the long hallways leading to several other conference rooms, restrooms, and the elevators. Noctis watches Prompto’s hair bounce with his every step before disappearing, and the grip on Prompto’s arm by Ardyn disappears once they’re gone.

Noctis shouldn’t care. Ardyn’s a vile person, that much Noctis can tell, but so is Prompto -- he did lie to him, after all. For some reason, though, Noctis didn’t really like the look on Ardyn’s face. There’s  _ many _ reasons for that, but having it directed toward Prompto doesn’t sit right with him. At all.

Noctis’s discomfort probably has something to do with the guilt he feels for being so angry after Prompto took the fall for him with the paparazzi earlier. Prompto did him a favor, so Noctis doesn’t like seeing him get punished. That absolutely has to be the only reason, right? Noctis doesn’t even  _ like _ Prompto.

“Noct?” Ignis’s voice pulls Noctis from his thoughts. Ignis places a hand on his shoulder. “Is something the matter?”

Noctis turns toward Ignis. If he answers Ignis  _ honestly, _ he might have to explain to Ignis that he’s concerned -- for  _ Prompto. _ He doesn’t want Ignis to think he’s weak, or easily swayed, when all Prompto did was distract paparazzi for him. It’s not like Noctis  _ cares _ , he just hates Ardyn more than he hates everyone else, Prompto included.

“No, I’m good,” Noctis lies, only slightly. “What’s up?”

“It’s time to start considering consorts. We have a list of potential suitors for you,” Ignis says stiffly, as if he’d rather say anything else.

Noctis nods, swallowing all of his emotions. “Let’s get started then.”

Ignis sighs, leading Noctis toward the conference table. There’s a tablet set on it with the first potential suitor, one that Noctis immediately recognizes as Ravus Nox Fleuret.

Noctis definitely does  _ not _ want to marry Ravus Nox Fleuret, Lunafreya’s older brother, but something in the pit of his stomach worries that the other candidates might be even  _ worse _ than him.

He barely reads Ravus’s profile on the tablet, his mind wondering to Prompto. He wonders what Ardyn took him away for, and why he isn’t back yet. The whole reason Prompto and Ardyn were here was to witness Noctis’s selection, so why aren’t they here? Is Ardyn hurting Prompto? Why does Noctis even  _ care? _

Noctis absentmindedly switches to the next profile, finding himself looking at Aranea Highwind’s profile next. He’s only met her briefly at meetings, the commodore to the Imperial army; she’s intimidating and a little too old for her to be forced to marry Noctis at only twenty. He’s sure Aranea has better things to do with her time.

Noctis swallows uncomfortably, all of the pressure of finding a suitor combining with his worry about Ardyn with Prompto right now. Prompto looked  _ uncomfortable, _ and it wasn’t an expression one could fake. At least not easily.

“Noct?” Ignis asks once more, after Noctis hasn’t switched profiles for longer than socially acceptable.

“Um, I have to go to the bathroom,” Noctis says suddenly, standing up from the table and heading out of the conference room. He catches Ignis’s pitying look on his way out, and figures it’s good that Ignis thinks he’s leaving because he’s upset about having to find a spouse.

Of course, Noctis  _ is _ upset about having to find a spouse, but Noctis is determined to find Prompto instead. Only to make sure he’s alright. Prompto doesn’t even have to know. Noctis couldn’t live with himself after Prompto did him a favor and Noctis did nothing to repay him, even if Noctis doesn’t owe him a thing.

Noctis rounds the corner of the hallway, and finds Prompto’s voice drifting out of the bathroom, along with Ardyn’s more hushed, angrier tone quickly following suit.

Noctis hovers outside of the bathroom for a moment, trying to listen in.

“... Perhaps you should think about that next time you try to play nice,” Ardyn warns, tone impatient.

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Prompto says insistently, sounding more serious than Noctis has ever heard Prompto sound. It’s defiant, yet defeated all at the same time.

“Come again?” Ardyn says threateningly. 

“Noctis doesn’t deserve any of this. The least I can do is--  _ ugh--” _ Prompto’s cut off violently, grunting as Noctis hears Ardyn’s fist -- or knee -- make contact with what sounds like Prompto’s stomach, judging by the way Prompto’s groan of pain comes out, and the coughs that follow suit.

Noctis feels a pang of worry hit him like a truck, and he has no idea why or where it came from. Perhaps Noctis has never much enjoyed witnessing -- or hearing -- people get hurt, but violence seems so much crueller when it’s directed toward Prompto. Noctis tries to ignore the anxiety in favor of listening to the rest of the conversation.

“You’re to do as you’re told, nothing more. You will not ruin this,” Ardyn says, and footsteps indicate to Noctis that Ardyn is leaving.

Prompto’s coughs render him unable to reply, Noctis guesses. The door to the bathroom swings open, and Noctis stiffens, trying to appear casual, as if he hadn’t been snooping. He puts on his best look of surprise when he comes face to face with Ardyn.

One thing Noctis has learned about Ardyn, however, is that he can fake normalcy very well. If Noctis didn’t know any better, he would have no idea what just transpired in that bathroom. Ardyn barely looks at Noctis, expression blank as he pushes past him to walk back down the hallway toward the conference room. 

Noctis turns around slightly to watch Ardyn leave. Ardyn’s strut is confident, and he doesn’t turn around to watch Noctis in turn. He disappears back down the hallway, leaving Noctis alone.

Another cough from the bathroom reminds Noctis that Prompto might need help. Noctis pushes his way inside the bathroom to find Prompto slightly doubled over, trying to catch his breath. So Ardyn  _ did _ hit him in the stomach.

Anger flashes fiercely through Noctis -- not for the blonde in front of him, but for Ardyn. Prompto meets Noctis’s eyes immediately as soon as the door opens, and Prompto sighs stressfully, blowing his bangs out from in front of his eyes before quickly averting his gaze. He laughs sarcastically.

“Great, this is all I need,” Prompto mutters, still trying to catch his breath.

Noctis ignores the comment. He can only imagine Prompto is more than a little stressed, and they haven’t exactly gotten along until now. His reaction to Noctis after dealing with Ardyn is, well, human. It almost comforts Noctis, like Prompto’s becoming unafraid to show his genuine emotions around him -- even if just for this tiny moment.

“Are you alright?” Noctis asks, trying to manage the most neutral tone that he can.

Prompto straightens up, taking a deep breath now that he seems able to. His arms still encircle around his own stomach, and Noctis wonders just how hard Ardyn hit him. Noctis feels, strangely, nothing but concern for Prompto instead of the contempt he usually feels around him since he found out the truth about him.

Prompto snorts. “Why d’you care? Thought you hated me.”

Noctis supposes he deserves that. “Well, you can’t exactly blame me for that. You did lie to me.”

“I never lied to you,” Prompto says. “Not once. I’ve never told a lie to you.”

Prompto isn’t exactly  _ wrong, _ and Noctis hates that. Still, he remembers vividly how Prompto defended Noctis to Ardyn, even when Prompto thought Noctis wasn’t around. He even got hit for it -- probably  _ knew _ he’d get hit for it, and still persevered. 

“A lie of omission, then,” Noctis amends, looking at Prompto pointedly.

“Yeah. I guess. I just didn’t want the only time I’d get meeting you to be spent with you resenting me for something I can’t control.” Prompto shakes his head, chuckling to himself. “Guess I blew that one, huh?”

Noctis almost feels guilty, even though he doesn’t need to. He knows he has a right to be angry with Prompto, and Prompto knows it, too. But still, he almost feels… overly harsh, or perhaps not empathetic enough. If he were in Prompto’s shoes, he wouldn’t exactly know how to bring something like that up to a stranger, either.

“You should’ve just told me,” Noctis says quietly, “from the start. When we first met.”

Prompto smiles sadly. “Yeah. Maybe I should’ve. It’s not exactly an easy thing to do. ‘Hey, I’m supposed to be your enemy but I’ve wanted to be friends with you since I was ten.’”

Noctis raises his eyebrows, surprised it’s really been that long. “Since you were ten?”

“I told you, I saw you. A long time ago. It was really the only time I’ve been let out of Niflheim, y’know? When I found out I’d get to see you again now, I was excited, ‘til I remembered… you’re you, and I’m me, and…” Prompto trails off, looking at the tiles on the bathroom floor.

“It would’ve been hard to tell me,” Noctis admits. “I can imagine being scared to.”

Prompto looks up, a soft look of surprise. “Wow, if it took me getting punched in the stomach just to get you to see that…” He laughs. “Nah. You’re right, man. I was selfish.” He closes his eyes. “Just for that tiny moment, I let myself be selfish, and this is what happens.”

“It’s not selfish.” Noctis bites his lip, watching Prompto’s eyes stay closed, mesmerized by the blonde of his eyelashes brushing against freckled cheekbones. “Okay, it’s a little bit selfish, but for a good reason.”

Prompto’s eyes flutter open finally, laughing a little. “Thanks. I’ll take it.”

Prompto’s laugh is much lighter than the bitter ones Noctis has heard from him since he walked into the room, and it calms Noctis a little, despite the way his heart races at the sound of it.

“Are you okay? You never answered,” Noctis says, changing the subject, not wanting to tackle any more emotional intimacy -- he’s never really been good at that.

Prompto nods quickly. “I’m great. Fine and dandy, and all that, man, don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“Does that… does that happen a lot?” Noctis almost doesn’t want to know the answer.

Prompto shrugs. “Only when I stand up to him. He’s been a little on edge lately.”

“That’s bullshit,” Noctis says. “You shouldn’t have to do that.”

“It is what it is. Perks of being the ‘Crown Prince of Niflheim’,” Prompto says in a mocking tone.

Noctis frowns. “Why were you… defending me?”

Prompto stiffens a little, his cheeks turning pink. “Oh, um. You heard that, huh?”

“A little bit. Just the end,” Noctis admits. “I didn’t expect you to do that.”

“Well, you don’t really know me, do ya? You won’t let yourself,” Prompto points out defensively. He ducks his head. “Not that I blame you. I wouldn’t wanna know me either.”

“It’s just… I haven’t exactly given you the impression that I deserve to be defended.”

Prompto’s defenses melt away. He uncurls his arms from his stomach, straightening up all the way. “C’mon, you didn’t ask for any of this. You’d have to be an idiot not to see why you’re acting the way you are. Especially when you thought I was anyone  _ other _ than who I was.”

“I don’t care who you are,” Noctis insists. “I care that you didn’t tell me. And I had to find out through… all of this…”

Noctis thinks about it, though. He doesn’t feel like he’s in the wrong for giving Prompto a hard time, but he’s starting to realize maybe Prompto’s telling the truth about how he isn’t the one at fault here. It really does seem like Prompto is just Niflheim’s puppet.

Prompto raises an eyebrow. “Wait, what? You don’t care who I am?”

“I mean, I care that you’re trying to take over my country. But I don’t care where you’re from. If that makes sense.”

“It’s not me. If that happens… which it won’t, you’re gonna make sure of that, right? The decisions that will happen will be… out of my hands. Just a placeholder, I guess.” Prompto rubs the back of his neck. “I really am sorry about it.”

“I’m sorry you have to deal with them, too,” Noctis says softly. “You don’t deserve that. How’d you even end up like this? As prince?”

“Born into it?” Prompto says, phrasing it as a question. His brow furrows in confusion. “They don’t really tell me much, dude. ‘M sorry.”

Noctis shakes his head. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Why don’t you, uh, do something about it? Run away?”

“Run away? From Niflheim?” Prompto snorts. “When do you think I’d be able to do somethin’ as dumb as  _ that? _ They’d probably kill me.”

_ Right now, _ Noctis answers in his head. If there was ever a time Prompto could escape, it’d be outside of his own country. Upon further thinking, however, he does realize that Prompto doesn’t really  _ have _ anyone to help him with that.

Noctis isn’t sure how he feels about that.

Before Noctis can answer in return, Prompto lets out a tiny insecure laugh.

“I should, uh, probably stop talkin’ about this. I’m sure the chancellor’s not far,” Prompto mutters. “Wish I could be more help, dude. Thanks for, uh… checkin’ up on me.”

Noctis feels some strong urge to do  _ something, _ but he’s not sure what, and in what direction. Maybe there’s something left unsaid, undone, but Noctis has no idea what it is. He searches Prompto’s face for a moment, trying to find some sort of sign -- an answer on what to do next.

Noctis figures one conversation isn’t enough. 

“I should… probably get back to finding a spouse, I guess,” Noctis says finally, almost tasting the disappointment on his tongue. “I’m glad you’re okay.” The words come far more naturally than he thought they would.

Prompto smiles softly. “Are you?”

Noctis considers this for a moment before firmly saying, “Yeah.”

Prompto is quiet for once, seemingly unsure how to proceed. His cheeks are still the lightest pink from before, and he looks everywhere except for at Noctis.

“Right, marriage…” Prompto sounds the word out far longer than necessary. “Um, yeah. You should… do that.”

Noctis has no idea why Prompto would sound so uncomfortable with Noctis getting married after all this -- especially when Prompto’s part of the reason why Noctis  _ has _ to get married. The silence is awkward, and so is the tension, however, so Noctis decides to leave the bathroom now that he knows Prompto is relatively fine.

Noctis feels so strangely when he returns to the conference room. The conversation with Prompto took no more than a few minutes, but it felt like he’d been gone for an hour. Ardyn sits in the corner of the conference room, and it isn’t long before Prompto returns from the bathroom, a far enough time apart from Noctis to not look suspicious.

Noctis returns to looking through the list of potential suitors for Noctis to marry. He eliminates several candidates based on age alone, and Noctis finds that he’s narrowed potential candidates down to a mere handful.

Noctis isn’t quite sure how to just pick  _ one _ of these people, however, considering that he doesn’t wish to marry  _ any  _ of them.

It isn’t until quite some time has passed before King Regis clears his throat pointedly.

“Son, if it’s difficult for you to narrow these down, why not invite them to dinner?”

Ignis nods from next to Noctis. “I do believe all of them have travelled here from their respective countries for the charity ball. We could certainly arrange a dinner.”

“Sure. That’s fine with me,” Noctis says, with little interest. He can’t stop thinking about Prompto, if he’s honest. That’s a far more pressing matter to him than a loveless marriage he’ll be forced to undertake regardless of who Noctis chooses.

“I’ll arrange for the invitations, then,” Ignis declares. 

“Excellent. Thank you for joining me today, Noctis,” Regis says politely.

Noctis lets out a soft sigh and nods, waiting for the room to empty out, despite the small amount of occupants in it. 

“Are you alright, Noct? Faring well enough?” Ignis asks once the room is emptied except for the two of them.

Noctis smiles sadly, relieved that Ignis is too smart to overlook Noctis’s preoccupation. “I’m good, Specs. I’ll see you soon.”

Ignis nods, knowing that if Noctis really needed something, he’d ask. “Take care, Highness.”

Noctis takes a moment for himself, taking a few deep breaths before pushing away from the conference room table. He steps out of the room, and startles more than he probably should when a hand falls on his shoulder.

“Oops! Sorry, dude, didn’t mean to startle you,” Prompto’s voice says awkwardly, the hand on Noctis’s shoulder withdrawing like it had received an electric shock.

Noctis’s heart races for some reason as he spins around to find Prompto looking at him sheepishly, his hand still hovering near Noctis, cheeks tinged slightly pink.

Noctis tries to calm himself, but finds his heart has a mind of its own. He waves dismissively. “No, sorry, I was just distracted. Is, uh, something wrong?”

“Um, are you heading home? Or out? Or somethin’?” Prompto blurts, blinking at Noctis expectantly.

Noctis freezes at the unexpected question. “Uh… I was going to head home, but… why?”

“Can I walk you, or something? If I head back to my room, I gotta deal with the Chancellor for longer, he usually bothers me…”

“I drove here.”

Prompto’s face falls. “Oh. My bad. I’ll get going--”

“We can go for a walk, though,” Noctis cuts him off, for a reason Noctis can’t even pinpoint. “I don’t mind. I leave the car here all the time. I can live here too.”

Prompto considers this, looking into Noctis’s eyes confusedly. “Really?”

Noctis shrugs. “I don’t have anything to do right now. And you deserve to be away from that creep.”

Prompto laughs at this. “Yeah, maybe. You don’t gotta, though. I’m sure the paparazzi haven’t really let up, huh?”

“We can go out the back. I do it all the time, they haven’t figured it out yet,” Noctis says with a laugh. “C’mon.”

With that, Noctis tugs on Prompto’s arm gently, leading him toward the elevator so Noctis can use his ‘secret’ back exit to the citadel. 

“I’m surprised you trust me with this,” Prompto admits with a snort when they’re finally free of the building.

“I mean, if you told everyone about it, then you couldn’t use it either,” Noctis points out, trying to ignore the way his heart overreacts to Prompto’s words.

“Yeah… I guess that’s true.” Prompto shoves his hands in his pockets, seemingly for lack of a better thing to do with his hands. Noctis notices Prompto’s eyes on the side of his face almost immediately, like it’s burning a hole into it. “So, like, where do you live if you don’t stay here all the time?”

The question doesn’t sound intrusive; in fact, Noctis finds himself comfortable as he prepares to answer the question. It seems like genuine curiosity, not information he can use for any sort of gain. Noctis has been wrong about this sort of thing before, but it doesn’t seem that way now -- he can only hope, at least.

“I have an apartment downtown. Well, my dad pays for it,” Noctis admits. “But I wanted a space on my own, y’know, away from all this.”

“Yeah.” Prompto is quiet for a moment, contemplative. “You’re so lucky your dad just lets you go anywhere.”

Noctis snorts. “I dunno about  _ anywhere _ , but… yeah, I guess he tries to let me be as independent as I can be.” He looks over to meet Prompto’s eyes, and finds a thousand questions in them, it seems -- inquisitive, almost longing. “You don’t get to go out by yourself much, huh?”

Prompto shakes his head. “I think this is the most I’ve ever been able to, y’know, walk around by myself.” He shrugs. “Back in Niflheim, I was pretty much just confined to one building. Sometimes only a few rooms in the building… They don’t really trust me to wander, I guess.”

Noctis frowns at this, remembering the way Prompto was treated by Ardyn. He hates to think about how others treat him, particularly those actually with any authority in Niflheim. 

“I guess I can tell, seeing what happened earlier…” Noctis trails off.

“Yeah.” Prompto ducks his head, staring at the ground. His cheeks flush, and Noctis feels a little guilty for pointing it out like that. It’s probably embarrassing to have people see when you’re treated badly.

“Sorry,” Noctis blurts awkwardly.

Prompto looks up, raising both eyebrows. “Sorry? For what?”

Noctis gets ready to answer, when a heavy raindrop lands right on his forehead. He flinches, which causes Prompto to laugh. Before Noctis can whine about it, several more raindrops fall.

“Shit,” Noctis murmurs. “I don’t have an umbrella…”

“Oh!” Prompto says suddenly, as if he just thought of something. He shrugs off his white overcoat quickly, and tosses it over Noctis’s shoulders, making sure he pulls it up enough to drape over his head to keep the rain from hitting his hair. “Here. Keep ya a little dry, at least.”

Noctis feels… strange. Prompto’s coat is warm over his shoulders, almost a comforting weight. He can smell wafts of cologne from Prompto’s coat, as well, and it’s a familiar smell from the night they first met and danced together. The raindrops bounce off the coat, keeping Noctis from getting wet, and his heart beats funny. No one’s ever really done something like that before just for the sake of it -- not out of duty, but out of… unbiased  _ kindness. _

Noctis looks over at Prompto with slight surprise, and finds Prompto smiling despite the raindrops falling onto his hair and on his eyes. Some even gather on his eyelashes, drawing attention to them, and Noctis can’t stop the first thought that crops up in his head as Prompto grins at him.

_Prompto is_ _gorgeous._

Noctis feels embarrassed for the thought, even if he couldn’t control it. He tries to change the subject, force himself to forget about the thought altogether.

“What about you?” Noctis wonders. “You’re getting wet.”

Prompto shrugs, carefree, as if he doesn’t have a worry in the world. “It’s not so bad. Sure, it’s ruining my hair, but… it also kinda makes me feel alive, y’know? Like,  _ bam _ . I’m in another country. I can take a walk with a dude I don’t know very well. I can feel the rain on my face. Not everything has to be bad.” He closes his eyes, apparently enjoying the moment.

Noctis feels his heart clench. He supposes that’s something to look forward to, if one hasn’t had much to look forward to. He can’t figure out what to say. He feels as if sympathy would come across as pitying, and if he’s too casual, he might come across as uncaring.

Noctis has never cared so much about the right thing to say before.

A bright camera flash seems to answer for Noctis, however, followed by several more camera flashes from various bushes and behind several signs on the sidewalk. Noctis looks over with surprise to find the paparazzi behind those cameras, and it’s only then when it clicks for Noctis, how this all looks.

He’s walking side-by-side with the Prince of Niflheim, and he has his coat over his shoulders and head while Prompto’s laughing next to him. It looks like they’re close, maybe a little  _ too  _ close. He really hopes the headlines are kind -- to both of them -- by the morning.

“Well, looks like I know what’s gonna be on the front page tomorrow morning,” Noctis grumbles, grabbing Prompto by the wrist. “C’mon, let’s go!”

Prompto snorts under his breath as he starts to race down the sidewalk with Noctis. They take several side and back streets to shake whatever paparazzi dared to run after them. The raindrops pelt against Noctis’s face, blurring his vision. The only thing to guide him is the hand tightly gripping his own and the laughter of Prompto from next to him.

Noctis hasn’t really ever felt anything like this before.

By the time they both reach the apartment building, the rain has let up slightly, and the paparazzi seem to be gone so far. They stop just outside the entrance, breathless and laughing, and Noctis can’t remember the last time he laughed so hard. He realizes he doesn’t really want it to end so soon -- not with the future looking the way that it does for Noctis.

“So, uh,” Noctis breathes out finally, “if you wanna come in, you should do it now before they show up. I kinda enjoy having a private life away from everything here.”

Prompto shakes his head. “Nah, man, it’s cool. I’m totally happy to take off here and let you keep your privacy. I had… fun, though, y’know? Thanks for keeping me company.”

Noctis tries to shove away the disappointment he feels. Does Prompto not want to spend anymore time with him? He supposes he can’t blame him, seeing as he’s given Prompto the cold shoulder pretty much since the night they met. Still, it doesn’t sting any less.

“Oh. Right. Yeah, I don’t wanna keep you,” Noctis says. “But, um, if you need anything, you can… uh, give me a call? Or come over? Or both? Lemme give you my number.”

Noctis feels sort of like an idiot -- he’s never been this outgoing in a potential… friendship before, and there’s a chance that Prompto might not forgive him for his earlier behavior, but he figures it’s worth a shot.

Prompto smiles. “Wow, you’d do that for me? Thanks, man.”

Prompto grabs his phone for Noctis to put his number in, and just like that, he’s given his phone number to someone he swore he’d never speak to. 

Noctis looks at the ground, ducking his head. “Yeah. No one deserves to be treated like shit. I’ll help you any way I can.”

Prompto’s smile grows a little sad, not reaching his eyes. “Yeah, well, you don’t, either. They’re makin’ me go to that dinner tomorrow night. Like, with all your…”

“Potential spouses?” Noctis chimes in sarcastically. “Sorry you gotta go to it.”

Prompto shrugs. “Eh. Free food.” When the silence doesn’t seem to be the response he was looking for, he sobers, standing up straighter. “Also, I mean, I don’t mind bein’ there for you. I bet it’s weird.”

Noctis nods. “Super… yeah, super weird.”

“I’m here for you, alright?” Prompto says.

“Thanks.”

Prompto studies Noctis’s face for a few moments before letting out a sigh. “I’m gonna let you go. I’ll see you tomorrow. Well, like, if you want.”

Noctis has to physically keep himself from responding too soon. He runs his fingers through his hair. “Yeah. I want that.”

Prompto beams. “Cool! Catch ya later!”

With that, Prompto leans in and pulls Noctis into a hug. Noctis is taken aback by the sudden gesture, but he slowly keeps himself together and returns the hug. He’s met with Prompto’s warmth yet again, and Noctis closes his eyes, trying not to overthink how good Prompto is at giving hugs -- Noctis never has been one for hugs before this.

“Bye,” Noctis whispers as Prompto releases him just as quickly, and bounds down the sidewalk the same way he came.

Only after Prompto turns the corner and disappears from sight that Noctis realizes Prompto never took his overcoat back; it’s still resting firmly over his shoulders, and Noctis tries to push away the feelings that come with that immediately.

His apartment seems emptier, for some reason, when he steps inside. He thinks about inviting Gladio and Ignis over for some games and food, but for some reason, it just wouldn’t be the same as if Prompto had decided to stay.

Noctis heads to bed early instead, hoping tomorrow he can meet someone to marry that he doesn’t entirely  _ hate. _ He puts Prompto’s overcoat on the back of one of his bedroom chairs, pushing away the thought of wearing it to sleep in. Prompto probably wouldn’t enjoy Noctis messing it up like that.

It’s embarrassing Noctis even considered it, if he’s honest with himself.

What’s gotten into him lately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, art was by my wonderful [ldefix](https://twitter.com/faufix)


	4. Chapter 4

Noctis’s head is anywhere  _ but _ the dinner he’s supposed to attend tonight. It’s the one night he can’t afford to be scatterbrained -- it’s literally the evening where he’s supposed to pick someone he’s supposed to marry for potentially the rest of his life. It’s not exactly a small deal.

For some reason, however, all Noctis can think about is the one person he  _ isn’t _ supposed to be thinking about.

_ Prompto. _

A knock on Noctis’s door startles him from his thoughts. He jumps, confused, when he hears a familiar voice through the other side of the door.

“Open up. It’s us.”

Noctis sighs as he opens the door for Gladio and Ignis. Gladio’s got his phone in his hand, display on, as he pushes his way through the door and past Noctis. Ignis remains in the doorway slightly, lips pursed tensely.

“Have you seen it yet?” Gladio asks vaguely as he leans against Noctis’s kitchen counter.

“You needn’t be so subtle,” Ignis reminds Gladio.

Noctis hasn’t quite caught on yet. Sometimes they have conversations just by looking at each other. He looks at both of them confusedly.

“Out with it, Gladio, I’m nearly running late as it is,” Noctis mutters as he attempts to straighten his tie.

Gladio’s eyebrow raises. “You seriously haven’t been on the internet? Or checked your phone? At all?”

Noctis’s brow furrows. His phone, as it so happens, died last night, and he must have forgotten to put it on the charger before falling asleep.

“Um. No?”

Ignis sighs, pushing his glasses up his forehead. “It’s everywhere. You and Prompto.”

Noctis freezes at the mention of Prompto’s name. His heart thuds twice as fast afterwards to make up for lost time, and he finds heat prickling his cheeks for no reason -- he has  _ nothing _ to hide, after all.

“Prompto?” Noctis asks, dumbfounded.

Gladio snorts. “Kid’s playin’ dumb.”

“I’m not? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Noctis tries to reign in his frustration -- most of it is likely embarrassment, and he doesn’t mean to take it out on Gladio or Ignis.

“Well, as it would appear,” Ignis begins, walking toward the kitchen to pluck the phone out of Gladio’s hands to place it in Noctis’s, “the press has apparently seemed to misinterpret the time you two spent together yesterday.”

Noctis glares at the phone screen, immediately seeing a picture of himself huddled next to Prompto, whose overcoat is draped comfortably over Noctis’s shoulders. Prompto’s laughing, a wide grin on his face, sending a familiar flurry of butterflies through Noctis’s stomach. 

The headline just above it reads:  _ The Prince of Lucis and the Prince of Niflheim Get Cozy in The Rain: Is A Secret Love Blossoming? _

“Oh, fuck,” Noctis blurts out. He puts the phone on the counter, running a hand through his hair, messing it up all over again. He completely forgot about the paparazzi yesterday. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

“Now, now,” Ignis starts. “It isn’t--”

“A big deal? On the day I’m supposed to find someone to marry?” Noctis points out. “My dad is gonna kill me. I can’t afford another strike on my record.”

“Calm down,” Gladio says. “You’ve dealt with rumors in the past.”

Ignis clears his throat pointedly. “Noct, may I have a word with you alone?”

Noctis sighs. “I guess.”

Gladio huffs out a laugh under his breath before grabbing a water bottle from Noctis’s fridge. Ignis guides Noctis, a hand on the small of his back, until they reach Noctis’s bedroom. Once they arrive, Ignis turns smoothly to face Noctis.

“Won’t you have a seat?” Ignis asks politely.

Noctis sits on his unmade bed, deciding to ignore the look Ignis gives him because of the state of it. “What are you not gonna say in front of Gladio?”

“Gladio is welcome to discuss this with you on his own time, if he’d like. I assumed this sort of thing might best be admitted in private initially, however,” Ignis explains. “May I ask you a personal question?”

Noctis shakes his head in disbelief, laughing sarcastically. “Not like anything’s ever stopped you before.”

A tiny hint of a smile appears on Ignis’s lips. “Fair point.” He pauses for a moment before sitting next to Noctis on the bed. “Is the article merely a rumor?”

Noctis gapes at Ignis. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Now, I’m aware this sort of press largely relies on fiction to sell their content,” Ignis says, “however, the photograph they took… it indicates a familiarity with you and Prince Prompto--”

“I know what it looks like,” Noctis cuts him off. “But it’s not like that. I offered to keep him company for a bit. He had a rough time yesterday. They treat him like shit.”

“Who?” Ignis asks.

“Everyone over there. Anyone who could possibly tell him what to do. That dumb chancellor, and I’m sure everyone else who runs that country,” Noctis says.

“I thought you two were not on speaking terms?” Ignis’s tone is a little more than curious.

“We weren’t, but… I overheard him talking to the chancellor, and he really… he really didn’t want this to happen to me. I don’t think it’s his fault,” Noctis says. “I felt…  _ bad, _ I guess, for him. I dunno.”

“Is that all you felt?”

Noctis is used to Ignis asking prying questions. Most of the time it’s for the sake of crown and country, but this feels more personal. Noctis remembers how strangely he feels around Prompto whenever he’s around or thinks of him lately, and he swallows noisily. He hates that it apparently shows to at  _ least _ Ignis, and the entire damn paparazzi as well.

“What? I don’t-- Why--?” Noctis splutters.

Ignis puts a hand on Noctis’s knee. “It was simply a question. I have a feeling that pity isn’t the emotion at play here. You seem a bit vacant. More so than usual.”

“Wow, thanks,” Noctis says sarcastically. “I, um. No, it’s not  _ pity. _ Just wanna… make things right.”

Ignis squeezes Noctis’s knee before removing his hand. “Wishing to help people that are even supposed to be your enemy is the sign of a good king.”

“He’s not my enemy,” Noctis insists.

“Mmm. And how do you feel about him attending this dinner tonight? When you’re to select a consort for marriage?”

Noctis stiffens. “It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t have anything to do with him.”

“You needn’t be afraid to talk to me,” Ignis says. “All I’m saying is that it’d be alright if there were a hint of truth to the article. You are human, after all.”

Noctis snorts. “I’m not supposed to be  _ human. _ I’m a prince.”

“Ah, yes, but so is he,” Ignis points out. “He may understand your predicament very well.”

Noctis makes the mistake of imagining it, even for a moment -- not having to worry about finding someone to marry, and just getting to be himself and spend time with Prompto. Naturally, not arranged. His heart thuds.

“Are you saying I have… feelings… for him? I barely know him,” Noctis whispers. 

“You seem to know him well enough.”

“Even if I did, there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Ignis hums thoughtfully. “Now, I’m not too certain about that. If Prince Prompto were, say, to feel similarly… I’m not certain if Niflheim could force him to take the thro--”

“Whoa, whoa, Specs, we’ve barely had more than one conversation,” Noctis mutters, feeling himself tense up. “I wouldn’t ask him to do that. It’d have serious consequences for him.”

“I’m aware,” Ignis says softly. “I’m simply trying to be supportive. So you needn’t feel so cornered if you were feeling something more than simple pity for the prince.”

Noctis nods. ‘Yeah. I get it.” He’s never been good at this sort of thing. He hates these kinds of conversations. “Thanks, Specs.”

Ignis nods in return. “We ought to get going, or we truly will be late. How are we feeling about this evening, truly?”

“Awful,” Noctis admits.

“We must grin and bear it,” Ignis says with a sigh. His eyes fall on the overcoat, surprise coloring his features. “And what’s this? This certainly isn’t  _ your _ wardrobe.”

Noctis scowls. “Don’t play dumb. You know what it is.” He sighs. “It was raining…”

“That’s awfully sweet of him. We ought to return it though, hmm?”

“Yeah. I’ll take it with me.”

“Allow me. I wouldn’t want to bring any more attention to the… two of you than necessary. I’ll place it in your room at the citadel, then you may give it to him in private, perhaps?” Ignis asks with a smile.

Noctis knows where Ignis is going with this -- he almost seems like a matchmaker in a cheesy movie at this point. He rolls his eyes.

“Got it.” 

\-----

Noctis fiddles with his cufflinks as he walks up the steps to the citadel. He never looks forward to these dinners, but especially not  _ this _ one.

He knows of a few people invited to this dinner, but not nearly enough. He knows he wouldn’t marry any of them, if he’s honest -- Noctis simply isn’t marriage material.

Lady Aranea Highwind will be there -- former commodore of the military, now more known as a bounty hunter of sorts, a controversial occupation according to older members of the royal court. She’s fierce, badass, and one-hundred-percent only here because she pities Noctis. Noctis would never force her to marry him; he’s pretty sure she’s romantically involved with someone outside of Insomnia, according to the grapevine.

As mentioned earlier, Lord Ravus Nox Fleuret is another candidate, one of the royal heirs to Tenebrae, brother of the oracle Lunafreya -- who is also a candidate from Tenebrae. Noctis has known  _ both  _ siblings since he was a child, but he’s much more partial to Lunafreya, who is far more cheerful than her sour older brother, Ravus. However, if he’s honest, he’s never considered  _ marriage _ with either of them.

Nyx Ulric, apparently, is another option selected by Marshall Leonis himself. He’s one of the top Kingsglaive recruits, and has enough medals of honor to warrant a consideration of marriage. He’s maybe talked to Nyx once or twice, but no more than that.

Along with Nyx, his comrades Crowe Altius and Libertus Ostium are candidates to consider, but Noctis admittedly knows them even less.

Ignis tried to get Noctis to memorize the entire list of candidates, but his eyes started to glaze over after the list started going through people he wasn’t familiar with. What’s the point of memorizing a bunch of names and occupations on the list if he’s only supposed to pick one anyway?

As soon as Noctis enters the large banquet hall, his eyes immediately and ashamedly fall on the one person he isn’t supposed to consider during all of this.

Prompto is wearing a dark red suit with a white shirt and dark tie, dressed more casually than his usual royal attire, but still somehow sleek. He seems uncomfortable in the suit, judging by the way he constantly fidgets in it (something Noctis can certainly relate to), but he looks… handsome, to say the  _ very _ least.

Prompto looks up almost as soon as Noctis’s eyes fall on him. Noctis tries to look away, but he can feel Prompto’s eyes on him, and he knows he’s been caught staring. Noctis ducks his head, staring at the floor shyly.

Ignis elbows him. “You ought to greet your dinner guests, Noct,” he reminds him gently.

Noctis tries to snap out of it. “Yeah.”

As he approaches the various tables, nodding toward his guests, he recognizes at least a few of them -- Ravus and Lunafreya, definitely -- and Noctis immediately remembers what Aranea is all about, including her strength, when she stands up and slaps him playfully on the back.

“If it isn’t Prince Charming,” Aranea teases. “Long time no see, kid. Hate to see you under these circumstances, though.”

Noctis nearly cringes. “Right. Yeah. I know.”

“Look, don’t sweat it, alright? I’m sure you’ll find someone you at the very least don’t  _ hate. _ ” She snorts.

Noctis is definitely relieved that Aranea knows already that he won’t pick her.

“How’s your girlfriend? Uh, what was her name… Uh, Cindy?”

“Good memory,” Aranea says with a smirk. “We’re great. And how about you? Looks like  _ you’ve _ been pretty busy, according to the headlines.”

Noctis attempts not to flush, and he hopes desperately that it works as he reaches for a champagne glass. “Yeah, well. People like to make shit up.”

Aranea throws her head back and laughs. “Don’t I know it? But, still… I don’t think they were  _ totally _ wrong. I see Blondie over there -- you haven’t unglued your eyes from him for even a  _ second.” _

Noctis does, in fact, blush this time. “Huh?”

She puts a hand on her hip. “Yep. You’re talking to  _ me, _ but your eyes are all on  _ him. _ Not the best way to pick up a spouse, y’know. Maybe I should kick him outta here.”

“No--!” Noctis nearly yelps without thinking. He feels like an idiot. “I mean, I don’t think we’re allowed to kick him out. Niflheim, and all that.”

The smirk on her face is far too wide. “Uh huh. I’m sure that’s it.” She lowers her voice a tad. “Try to put at least a little bit of an effort into it though, huh, Pretty Boy?”

Noctis wishes he could scrape the flush off of his cheeks. “Um. Yeah.”

Aranea looks like she’s only barely resisted the urge to ruffle Noctis’s hair. “Good luck.”

Aranea walks off to go talk to Gladio and Ignis in the corner of the room, leaving Noctis all alone. He makes the mistake of meeting Prompto’s eyes again, and it’s Prompto’s face that erupts in blush. He doesn’t look as bouncy or happy as before, however, and Noctis wonders why that is -- not that he’s supposed to wonder or even care at all.

With a sigh, Noctis pushes forward, swallowing his feelings in order to meet a long, long list of potential consorts, all with varying ages and genders.

\-----

Noctis probably hasn’t felt so miserable in his entire life -- at least that’s what it feels like. There’s not nearly enough champagne to deal with over twenty mentions of the weather and the economy in each respective country. It’s all so impersonal and formal, Noctis can’t see him marrying  _ any _ of these people by the time the evening is nearing its end.

It’s even worse when he’s forced to have formal dances with many of them. He feels equally mortified and relieved that none of these people seem to be interested in marrying him, either. They continue to ask him about the tabloids with him and Prince Prompto, humiliatingly enough, and Noctis has no idea what to say. Part of him wishes they were  _ true, _ so he wouldn’t have to do all of this. 

On top of it all, it’s even more awkward when his father and retainers seem to be silently pitying him from the sidelines. Noctis tries not to pay attention to them, or Prompto, for that matter. He  _ tries. _ It’s almost difficult to not run up to Prompto and strike up a conversation with him, especially after all these boring conversations -- one with Prompto would feel like a breath of fresh air.

Noctis isn’t quite sure how he feels about that.

Noctis finishes his umpteenth glass of champagne, somehow not feeling the alcohol as much as he probably should -- it’s likely due to all the stress. He sets it on a tray before another waiter can dote on him, and sighs, trying to compose himself.

How many consorts are left? 5? 15? None? He’s lost count, and he basically just wants this evening to be over with. He’ll pick some poor person to fill the role of a king-consort for however long he has to, and that will be that.

A hand on Noctis’s shoulder lets him know that he’s definitely not finished meeting everyone yet, and another soft sigh, he turns around with a fake smile plastered on his face as he prepares to meet his next victim.

Noctis stops in his tracks when it’s not someone he’s expecting. Prompto’s holding a hand out to him, with a playful smile on his face.

“May I have this dance?” Prompto asks teasingly, though his face is thoroughly flushed, something in his eyes that Noctis can’t quite pinpoint -- but he likes it, he realizes.

“Wh--wha--?” Noctis asks, dumbfounded.

Prompto laughs. “Cute,  _ real _ cute. Y’know, I figured we oughta dance, since everyone  _ and _ their mother won’t shut up about what’s all over the internet between you and me.”

Noctis’s eyes slowly widen. “Oh, um, I’m real sorry about that, I should’ve warned y--”

“Dude. Seriously, after all the shitty things these tabloids write about me in Niflheim, this is actually really flattering. Me and you?! I could be so lucky.” Prompto beams, apparently thinking nothing of it.

Noctis’s heart speeds up, and he’s glad he’s not holding his champagne glass anymore -- he’s not sure if he’d drop it, crush it, or down the entire contents in one go. Does Prompto really think  _ that? _ He’s not sure how to react, but he’s sure the expression on his face is something for the record books as he stands there, frozen.

Prompto bursts into laughter. “Dude, I’m kiddin’! You should see your face, I wish I had a picture. You look horrified!” He sniffles, shoving Noctis’s shoulder playfully. “I don’t blame ya, I’d look the same if I was you and you were me. Don’t worry, though, I was kiddin’. For reals.”

Noctis feels a flurry of emotions all at once. He should be upset, and he  _ is, _ about Prompto joking about Noctis’s very real struggles, but instead, all he wants to do is  _ comfort _ Prompto -- to protect him, always, just like yesterday.

“I’m not horrified,” Noctis blurts awkwardly, reaching out to grip Prompto’s fallen hand. 

“Oh?” Prompto’s laughing dies down to just a few soft chuckles. “That mean you wanna dance?”

“I mean, I shouldn’t… we shouldn’t… but…”

“I checked with your, uh, your retainer, the smart-lookin’ guy with the glasses… he said you’ve met everyone you’re supposed to.”

“Ignis,” Noctis corrects.

“Right. Him.” Prompto bites his lip. “Sorry.”

Noctis shakes his head. “It’s a lot to remember. All of this.”

“Yeah?” Prompto says sympathetically. “So, anyway, it’s just… me and you left, huh?” He tilts his head gently. “Dance with me, Noctis.” Prompto’s fingers curl around Noctis’s as he starts to lead him away from the tables and toward the open dance floor.

Noctis can’t seem to bring himself to look away from Prompto’s face -- it’s intriguing and inviting all at once, like a magnet pulling Noctis’s attention away from everything else. He lets Prompto guide him onto the dance floor, and Prompto places his hand gently on Noctis’s waist as the music plays something soft and slow.

Noctis’s heart thuds, especially when Prompto doesn’t remove his gaze from Noctis’s at all. Noctis curls his fingers around Prompto’s shoulder, and he feels something ignite in him that he’s never felt before. It’s hard to put his fingers on -- he’s never been one for things like this, for  _ feelings. _ He thinks about the conversation he had with Ignis earlier, and he knows Ignis might be right about this. These feelings don’t seem normal, do they?

“How did it go?” Prompto asks quietly. “You didn’t seem super into anyone.”

“I’m not,” Noctis reminds him dryly but gently. “I know only a few of them. But I don’t… wanna marry any of them.”

Prompto ducks his head for just a moment. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

“That’s not completely true, though, huh?”

Noctis shakes his head, lifting his hand briefly to tip Prompto’s chin up. He takes his hand away quickly, but the intimate gesture lingers between them as they stare at each other. Prompto seems surprised, his flush reddening further as he keeps his head up, just as Noctis wanted. 

“It’s not your fault. I’ll pick someone. It doesn’t matter at this point.”

Prompto bites his lip, sighing as he spins Noctis around the dance floor. “Was your dad mad at you? About the whole, tabloid stuff between me and you?”

Noctis shrugs, shying away slightly, picking a spot on the wall to look at. “We haven’t really talked. But if he is, he hasn’t said anything to me. Stuff like that happens all the time.”

“With someone from Niflheim?” Prompto checks. “A prince, no less? The one that’s bein’ forced to take this joint over if you don’t go through a loveless marriage?”

Noctis sighs. “I dunno. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Noctis looks over at Prompto, and he seems sheepish -- hesitant to continue the conversation. Noctis feels his emotions take over instead of rationality, and he feels words tumble out of his mouth before he gave them permission to.

“You look amazing,” Noctis whispers, as if someone would overhear.

“O-oh,” Prompto splutters, laughing nervously. “This old thing?”

“You look good in red.” Noctis can’t tear his gaze away, studying every microexpression on Prompto’s face.

Prompto looks nervous, face still red, too shy to meet Noctis’s eyes suddenly. “Thanks, I, uh… you look good in everything.”

Noctis tries to ignore the way his heart seems to jump into his throat. “I doubt I’d look good in that,” he teases. “A suit only you can wear.”

“Hey!” Prompto whines. “Nah, you’d look great. I should let you wear it.”

Noctis thinks of wearing Prompto’s clothes, and he finds his heart doing a somersault in his chest. There’s definitely something happening here, and there’s absolutely nothing Noctis can do about it.

“Wouldn’t wanna take it away from you, not when you look like this in it,” Noctis murmurs, just as playfully. 

“I mean, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirtin’ with me,” Prompto points out, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically.

Anxiety floods through Noctis. He doesn’t know how to feel, especially not when it’s pointed out like this. Noctis feels a nervous laugh leave his throat as he looks over Prompto’s shoulder. He finds Ignis staring at him pointedly, and he nods sharply toward the door.

Noctis knows that means he needs to cut this short. With a sigh, he disentangles himself from Prompto’s arms. 

“I’m sorry, I really should start my goodbye rounds,” Noctis says reluctantly. “I… I wish I could stay…”

“Nah, I get it. I wasn’t even expecting this, so…” Prompto bows dramatically. “Thank you for this dance, Prince Noctis.” His eyes are tight, tone a little sad, but his smile is genuine as he observes Noctis.

“Thanks. Maybe I’ll catch you after, yeah?”

Prompto perks up a little. “Oh? Like, you want me to walk you home again?”

Noctis chews on his lip. “Nah. I’ll just stay here tonight. Long night.”

“Oh, right, I get it. Totally.” Disappointment colors his features. “I’ll be here too, so, like, yeah. Hit me up.”

At this point, Ignis has started to cross the room to retrieve Noctis. He knows it’s for the best, but for once, Noctis wishes Ignis would just let it go.

“Yeah. See you around,” Noctis says before heading over toward Ignis.

Ignis bows his head for Noctis. “I tried to allow you as long as I could, but… people were starting to notice, Noct.”

“Notice what? I was dancing with him just like anyone else here,” Noctis says defensively.

“It wasn’t all that was. I’ve never seen you quite like that before,” Ignis points out. “My apologies. I wish you could have all the freedoms you desire.”

“It’s okay, Specs. It’s not your fault. I had fun,” Noctis says. “It’s not… like that, I just… I can be myself around him. I don’t have to worry about anything.”

Ignis squeezes Noctis’s shoulder. “I understand. We ought to start farewells, however.”

Noctis nods sadly. There isn’t really anything he -- or Ignis -- can do about what’s expected of Noctis. Still, he wishes things were different, sometimes.

It takes around an hour to say goodbye to everyone, including his father. If King Regis is upset about his interactions with Prompto, he makes no note of it. Something tells Noctis that his father is allowing him as much freedom as he can get away with.

Noctis knows he can’t say goodbye to Prompto again, but he spares a glance and a gentle smile in Prompto’s direction. It’s quickly returned, and Noctis tries to ignore the feelings that flutter through him as he makes his way to his private room in the citadel.

Noctis would normally drive back home to his city apartment after attending something like this, but part of him just doesn’t have the energy to. There’s something nostalgic about returning to his bedroom from adolescence. He has several old video game consoles here, along with games, and it makes him smile. They’re something he’d always use to escape to whenever he had long hours of training.

Noctis wonders if he could use them to escape now, when his whole future is on the line, including marriage. He sits on the bed, loosening his tie. The silence seems way too loud, and he wishes Prompto was here.

The thought is impossible to suppress. Noctis has to come to terms with the fact that he does, very much, wish Prompto was here. He worries, at the same time, that Ignis might be right -- that he might have feelings for the one person he isn’t supposed to have feelings for; how is he supposed to go on with this knowledge while marrying someone he doesn’t love?

Is life really that cruel, even to him?

Noctis lets out a groan, burying his face in his hands. It’s been a long night. He should probably retire for the evening; maybe after some games to wind down. There’s not much he can do about any of this, but it doesn’t make it any less frustrating.

Noctis turns on his old game console after brushing the dust off of it and the controllers. He smiles as the familiar jingle rings through his ears as he boots it up, and he’s glad he can numb his mind for a while.

Noctis loses himself, until a loud rapping on his bedroom window, coming from the balcony, nearly startles him right off the bed.

“Holy shit,” Noctis blurts, accidentally summoning a weapon from his armiger on instinct.

When no one bursts through the window armed, he relaxes for a moment, disarming himself. Noctis sort of feels like an idiot, but he knows he has a right to be wary. He should really retrieve a guard, or Gladio, to inspect his balcony instead of wandering over to the window to investigate for himself.

Noctis has never boasted to be a smart person, after all, and it’s with that thought that he walks over to the window slowly, guarded, as he pulls back the curtain.

Noctis has never been happier to see Prompto, half-dangling off the balcony, arms outstretched just enough to tap on the window. He seems exhausted, but the grin on his face indicates that he doesn’t regret a single thing.

Affection floods through Noctis fiercely as he hurries to open the window. The night breeze blows into his bedroom, and Prompto hoists himself fully onto Noctis’s balcony.

“Hi,” Prompto breathes out, attempting to catch his breath.

“What the hell are you doing out here?” Noctis asks, quietly hoping he’ll want to stay.

“You tired?” Prompto wonders. 

Noctis shakes his head. “Not in that way, at least. Uh, what’s… up?”

Prompto laughs. “I figured we couldn’t really hang out, y’know, publicly. So I went ahead and asked… um, Ignis? Where your room was.”

Noctis widens his eyes. “And he  _ told _ you?”

“Yeah, I mean, I had to convince him, and all, but… sure. He said you had something for me anyway.” Prompto shrugs. “Can I come in? It’s kinda cold out here.”

Noctis shakes his head in disbelief. Ignis must have really taken a liking to Prompto if he just allowed Prompto to know which balcony was Noctis’s. Prompto’s overcoat is no excuse to make Prompto come to his room himself. That’s definitely a good sign for Prompto’s character, at least; Ignis doesn’t like people easily.

Noctis finds himself smiling gently. “Wanna come in and play some video games?”

Prompto beams. “Thought you’d never ask.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual content in this chapter, fair warning!

Noctis can’t believe Prompto’s actually standing in his old bedroom. He supposes it’s not too far fetched, but given their history, it’s unlikely Prompto would ever stand in any bedroom of Noctis’s.

Prompto looks good here -- like he belongs, almost. Noctis’s heart thuds at the thought. He wonders what Prompto would do if Noctis did something stupid like tell him that he likes him. He might head for the hills -- would likely head for the hills. They’re not compatible together, because of their families and royal obligations on both sides.

Noctis almost wishes -- no, he  _ does _ wish -- they could do something about it. That they  _ would _ be compatible.

Prompto walks over to one of Noctis’s chairs, seeing the overcoat lying on it. “I didn’t realize I left it with you ‘til it was too late.”

Noctis’s heart thuds. “Yeah, same. I didn’t wanna keep it too long, but thanks.”

“You could’ve kept it if you wanted to,” Prompto says, a weird wistfulness to his tone. “But you’re welcome, man.”

Noctis imagines it -- walking through the citadel wearing Prompto’s overcoat. It’d get looks at best, but it’d smell like him, and Noctis almost wishes he pretended to forget about it, if only to keep it for that much longer.

“You doin’ alright, dude?” Prompto asks, snapping Noctis from his thoughts. He snorts. “Well, relatively, I guess.”

Noctis walks over to his huge bed, sitting just on the edge of it. He shrugs. “Just a lot goin’ on.” He sighs.

Prompto nods, shoving his hands in his pants pockets, shifting his weight from toe to heel repeatedly. He doesn’t seem to know what to say, so he settles for looking around Noctis’s room, studying everything on the walls and shelves.

“I like your room,” Prompto notes. He walks over to a shelf of books and games. “Aw, man, these are some of my favorite manga.” He runs a finger along the spines of them. “Good taste.”

“Thanks,” Noctis says. “All this stuff’s pretty old. My newer stuff is in my place downtown.”

“Maybe I can visit sometime.” Prompto chews on his lip. “Oops. Sorry. Didn’t mean to invite myself.” He turns heel and walks over to the bed, sitting next to Noctis.

“Nah, I’d like that,” Noctis assures him.

Prompto looks at the TV. “This game’s a classic. More of your old stuff, huh? You don’t come here much?”

Noctis shakes his head. “Too close to… work, I guess.”

“Yeah, I could see that.” Prompto smiles. “Got a spare controller?”

“Duh,” Noctis says, reaching over to toss him another one. “Two outta three? Or five outta seven?”

“Five outta seven, man! I ain’t here to play,” Prompto teases, elbowing him.

Noctis laughs softly, looking over at Prompto out of the corner of his eye. His tie is loosened, dress shirt unbuttoned several buttons, and pants untucked. Prompto looks comfortable. Him lounging across Noctis’s bed seems natural, and again, Noctis is struck with that feeling that he belongs here.

Prompto meets his eyes, noticing Noctis’s gaze after a moment. Embarrassed, Noctis looks away, and focuses on the game on the screen. 

After the first round, Noctis curses. Prompto doesn’t seem like he’d be super great at video games, but he really holds his own. 

“Man, you’re good,” Noctis says. “Glad we’re doin’ a longer round.”

“I didn’t get a whole lot of video gaming done as a kid, or anything.” Prompto phrases it vaguely, and Noctis doesn’t pry. “So I had to get good whenever I could.”

“I’m impressed,” Noctis says. He’s not usually vocal about this sort of thing. Noctis really isn’t one for words in general, but something about Prompto makes him almost  _ want _ to talk.

“Thanks, dude!” Prompto says with a grin. “Pay attention though, I’m gonna kick your ass!”

Noctis groans when his character on the screen loses a life. Admittedly, he hadn’t been paying much attention; Prompto is proving a distraction to him.

“Son of a bitch,” Noctis mutters under his breath, sitting up straighter to focus on the next round.

Prompto smirks, readying himself as well. “Y’know, it kinda feels like we’ve known each other for a long time.”

Noctis feels warmth radiate down his spine. “Yeah?”

“Doesn’t it?” Prompto laughs when his character loses a life.

Noctis focuses on the sound of Prompto’s laugh, and realizes that he’s right. “Yeah. It does.”

When their game ends, Prompto puts the controller on his lap, leaning back as he looks at Noctis. “Are you sure you’re good, man? D’you wanna talk about anything?”

Noctis shakes his head. “I’m alright. I’ve been, um. Yeah, no, I’m good.”

“C’mon, you can talk to me,” Prompto promises. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Um…” Noctis trails off. Prompto’s words are far too inviting and welcoming, and Noctis is scared he might say too much, and not enough all at once. He’s far too good at making a mess of things.

“Was it the dinner tonight?” Prompto guesses. “Must’ve been hard to, uh, meet a bunch of strangers to think about marrying one of ‘em.”

Noctis supposes this is a safe enough subject to talk about, as it steers clear of Prompto. He looks down at his lap, fiddling with the controller buttons. 

“Um, I guess. It’s just… like, this is all forced and decided for me. I’m used to things being forced and decided for me, but this is huge… and I feel like… I’ll never really know what a  _ desired _ marriage would be like.” Noctis huffs out a stressed laugh. “It’s dumb.”

“What? That’s not dumb at all. What’s left of your freedom’s getting taken away. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself,” Prompto insists. “It’s shitty.”

Noctis swallows loudly. “Yeah.”

“Did you, like… ever  _ want  _ to get married? Like, by choice?” 

Noctis shrugs. If he’s honest, he never really thought about that. It always seemed like something to worry about in the future. He never had much of a desire for that, or even fantasizing about it. Recently, however, he wonders what it’d be like. To find someone that he trusts to marry him. To fall in  _ love --  _ with someone like Prompto, maybe.

“I dunno,” Noctis admits. “I, uh… I’ve been thinking about it lately. I guess ‘cause it’s being taken away from me.”

“Yeah. Makes sense. Oh, man, I’ve always been into it. Y’know, love? Romance? Marriage?” He sighs wistfully. “It’s so nice. I don’t know how I’d ever find anyone, given y’know. Who I am.”

Noctis’s heart picks up the pace, and he can’t quite figure out why. “Lots of people would wanna be with a prince, trust me.”

Prompto locks eyes with him. “Oh, yeah? Not this prince, pal. You got people throwing themselves at you? Can’t relate.” He laughs.

“I mean, I guess some people… for attention, maybe, not ‘cause they like  _ me,”  _ Noctis points out. “I’ve never really been into people like that.”

“True,” Prompto says. “So what people  _ have _ you been into?” His tone is far too curious, and Noctis wonders why.

Noctis finds himself looking away, a little shy. He doesn’t know how to explain that he’s not really been interested in anyone long term, not until he met Prompto.

“I haven’t really thought about it,” Noctis lies. At least it’s not a  _ full _ lie; he really hasn’t thought about it apart from the last few days.

“Well, what kinda stuff do you like to do?” Prompto asks. “I always thought I’d wanna be best friends with someone I’m marrying.”

Noctis’s heart aches. “Yeah, me too. Someone I could… be myself with. Someone I don’t have to pretend with just for political reasons. Someone I know enough to be comfortable with. Someone I can just not worry about being a prince to. Just… to be me. And they’d not care who I was either way. I can relax and just… laugh and play video games with.” He closes his eyes. “Someone…” He doesn’t know what else to say.

“Like me?” Prompto finishes for him.

Noctis almost feels like he’s dreaming. If he is, he definitely doesn’t wanna wake up. There’s pressure on his thigh, and Noctis opens his eyes to see Prompto’s hand gently clutching him. Noctis looks up, and Prompto’s staring back at him, slightly wide-eyed -- as vulnerable as Noctis has ever seen him.

Noctis can hardly hear anything other than the sound of his own heartbeat thudding loudly in his ears. He’s never been more scared in his life. He doesn’t dare move, should the moment be shattered.

“What?” Noctis whispers.

“I’d take such good care of you, Noct…” Prompto whispers, leaning in. His lips are parted slightly, eyelashes brushing against freckled cheeks. Noctis has never seen anyone more beautiful in his life.

The hand on Noctis’s thigh tightens, and Noctis lets out a shaky breath. “I wanna take care of  _ you _ , Prompto. I wanna protect  _ you-- _ ”

With that, Prompto surges forward, cutting Noctis off with his mouth. As soon as Prompto’s lips press against his own, soft and certain, Noctis gasps. Prompto’s free hand reaches out to gently cup Noctis’s cheek. He giggles softly in between kisses. Noctis reaches out to grip the back of Prompto’s head tightly.

Noctis has never felt anything like this in his entire life. He never wants this to stop. It’s everything he’s ever dreamed of. He knows he shouldn’t, not with everything on the line, but he  _ wants  _ to be selfish,  _ just _ this once. No one has to know.

Prompto’s thumb brushes against Noctis’s cheek, and Noctis nearly shudders. He’s not really used to being touched like this. He opens his mouth for Prompto, and Prompto immediately responds with the brush of a tongue into Noctis’s mouth. Noctis hums appreciatively against Prompto’s mouth, causing Prompto’s hand to slide up his thigh just slightly.

Noctis gasps again, louder this time, spreading his legs just a little. Embarrassingly enough, his pants are just a little tight, but Noctis doesn’t even have time to feel embarrassed. Prompto’s eagerly kissing him back just as much, despite how into this Noctis is.

Prompto pulls back only slightly to catch his breath. “Are you okay?” he whispers.

Noctis breathes out softly, leaning over to press his forehead to Prompto’s. It feels safe, and warm. Prompto doesn’t pull away, and it makes his heart thud even harder.

“Don’t stop,” Noctis whispers pleadingly, his grip on the back of Prompto’s head tightening slightly.

Prompto lets out a soft moan at the contact, and the sound shocks Noctis’s nerves, traveling down his spine right to his crotch. He can feel himself start to stir even more in his pants, embarrassingly enough. Prompto seems to take the hint; he closes the contact between their mouths just as he climbs forward to settle right on Noctis’s lap.

There’s no way for Noctis to describe the feeling of the warm pressure of Prompto’s lap against him. Prompto’s even more eager now, tongue flicking into Noctis’s mouth quickly as he settles further against Noctis.

There’s no avoiding Noctis’s arousal now; his cock hardens more underneath Prompto the more he writhes and moans on his lap. He doesn’t want to shy against this sort of thing; he’s wanted it for a while, and to experience it with Prompto is something else entirely. It isn’t long before his cock is pressing hard against the zipper of his slacks, and every time Prompto moves, it sends a wave of pleasure through his entire body.

“Shit,” Prompto gasps against Noctis’s mouth before sliding his hand down the plane of Noctis’s chest.

Noctis merely grunts in response, only able to focus on how good Prompto’s touches feel, craving more with every brush of a fingertip Prompto delivers. Noctis wraps his free arm around Prompto’s waist to hold him there as Prompto’s hand makes its way down Noctis’s chest to his stomach.

Noctis’s cock starts to throb in his pants, almost painfully. He’s not used to waiting for something like this, as he’s usually by himself. He likes it, though. He likes that Prompto is taking his time -- he can explore every feeling and every touch together.

Prompto’s hand settles on the zipper of Noctis’s pants, pausing to separate their mouths. He looks down at Noctis pleadingly, and Noctis has no idea what to say to convey just how much he wants Prompto to take this further. 

“Prompto,” Noctis huffs out almost impatiently, “ _ please.” _

Prompto lets out a soft whimper at Noctis. He lowers his head just a little so that his mouth can connect with Noctis’s neck. Noctis lets out a half-choked moan, fingernails digging into Prompto’s skin through his shirt. 

“You sure?” Prompto murmurs against Noctis’s neck. “We technically…” he places another wet kiss along Noctis’s jugular, “...shouldn’t…”

“Doesn’t matter,” Noctis urges. “I don’t care--”

Prompto’s fingers are fast to unzip Noctis’s pants as soon as he confirms it. Noctis can feel Prompto hard on top of him as well as his cock brushes against Noctis’s thigh. He can’t think about much else once Prompto’s fingers wrap gently but eagerly around his length. 

Noctis gasps, throwing his head back as Prompto starts to stroke Noctis’s cock, firm and fast. His hips start to work of their own accord, rolling forward off the bed on every downstroke of Prompto’s fist.

“That’s it, you like that?” Prompto urges against Noctis’s neck as he starts sucking a mark against his sensitive flesh.

Noctis can only moan, holding Prompto tightly as he continues to work Noctis’s arousal with his hands. He’s never been touched like this before or talked to like this before. He feels like he’s finished before they’ve even started. He’s not sure how much longer he’ll last, but it doesn’t matter. He’s here with Prompto, touching him,  _ holding _ him, as Prompto whispers words of encouragement in his ear.

It’s more than he ever thought he’d get, with someone he never thought he’d get to be with.

Noctis shakily slides his hand around toward Prompto’s front, unzipping his pants in one fell swoop. Prompto pauses his movements on Noctis’s cock for a moment to observe, pulling back slightly to look down at both of their laps curiously before locking eyes with Noctis.

Noctis’s heart pounds as he looks into the pretty blue-violet of Prompto’s eyes, reaching into Prompto’s pants to find his arousal. Prompto’s breathing wavers as his fingers brush along the underside of his cock. Noctis grips it gently to pull it out of his pants before squeezing it harder just underneath the head.

Prompto groans, surging forward once more to kiss Noctis. He resumes his pace against Noctis’s cock, drawing out slow, sensual pulls of his wrist. Noctis feels himself throb against Prompto’s fingers, feeling even closer after being teased with no contact for a moment.

Noctis tries to focus on giving Prompto pleasure, too; he finds a pace against Prompto’s cock. It’s warm and heavy against his fingers. Prompto’s far too eager, hips grinding against Noctis, gently fucking a slow pace into Noctis’s fist. He almost doesn’t have to move his wrist at all; Prompto’s doing all the work, gasping and moaning as he thrusts into Noctis’s grip.

“ _ Noct,” _ Prompto purrs right at Noctis’s ear, “Gods, Noct--”

Noctis can hardly focus. Prompto feels so good against him, and Noctis can’t get enough of the way Prompto’s touch feels. There’s something so intimate about touching each other at the same time, but Noctis isn’t sure if this is how it’s supposed to feel -- he’s never done anything like this before.

Prompto’s hips push forward a little too far, and his cock brushes against Noctis’s own, warm and hard against him. Noctis inhales sharply, instinctively trying to pull Prompto further up on his lap to feel it again.

“Shit, wait,” Prompto murmurs, reaching down to knock Noctis’s hand off of him. 

Prompto takes his hand off of Noctis as well, much to his disappointment. Prompto gently pushes Noctis flat on the bed so he can lie down. Prompto slides off of Noctis’s lap for a moment to shimmy his pants down his legs, and all Noctis can do is watch with half-lidded arousal.

Prompto slides back onto Noctis, straddling him as he lowers himself against Noctis. As soon as their cocks touch, Noctis’s hips move on their own accord, lifting off the bed to push himself against Prompto. 

Prompto whines softly, dragging his cock against Noctis’s, and they both find a pace once their cocks settle against one another. The friction is hot, but it feels so good. They both moan as their hips move, grinding against one another to seek out their own pleasure.

Noctis’s hands find Prompto’s hips, guiding him on where to grind. Prompto gasps, letting Noctis move him, melting against his touch. Prompto’s thrusts are quick and lazy, but deep, letting Noctis meet him more than halfway. 

Prompto buries his face in Noctis’s neck, sucking mark after mark as he ruts against him passionately. Noctis turns his head to give Prompto better access as his nails dig into the skin of Prompto’s hips. 

The friction turns to be too much for Noctis; with Prompto’s relentless pace and the marks he’s leaving against his neck, he knows there’s not much left in him.

“P-Prom--” Noctis barely manages to gasp out before his hips start to stutter. 

Prompto moans as Noctis starts to come, his cock spilling between them. Prompto doesn’t slow his pace at all, using the intensity of Noctis’s thrusts upward to get himself off. Prompto grinds down  _ hard _ , and he’s moaning Noctis’s name endlessly as Noctis feels the warmth of Prompto’s orgasm join his own.

They gasp into each other’s mouths, Prompto starting to kiss him mid-orgasm. He shudders on top of Noctis, and he’s never felt anything quite like this in his entire life.

The pace of their hips starts to slow, breathing slowing down. Prompto collapses fully on top of Noctis, and Noctis slides his arms further around Prompto to hold him there.

“Shit, man,” Prompto finally whispers after a moment. “That was so good.”

Once the fog of hormones starts to clear, Noctis begins to overthink. What does this mean? Can they do anything about this? Is he supposed to keep this a secret, and pretend like it will never happen again?

For now, though, all Noctis can do is show how much he wants this. 

“Yeah,” Noctis whispers. “I’m really glad you came here tonight.”

Prompto snorts. “I  _ sure  _ did. Really hard.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, starting to laugh.

Prompto recovers, and then continues. “I didn’t want you to leave tonight. I know you had to, but I just couldn’t let that be where we left off.”

Noctis swallows. “What do we…?”

“Shh,” Prompto whispers. “I dunno. I just wanna enjoy this.” Prompto sighs, rolling over from on top of Noctis. He keeps his head on Noctis’s chest. “I don’t want this to stop.”

Noctis bites his lip. “Do you regret this?”

Prompto’s eyes open fully. “What? Why?”

“‘Cause I dunno… how much I can be for y--”

Prompto cuts him off by leaning forward to capture Noctis’s mouth in a kiss. Noctis melts against his lips, letting his anxieties take the backburner for at least a moment.

“I don’t wanna worry about it,” Prompto whispers into the darkness. “Let’s just… enjoy it, mmkay? I’m gonna be here for a while. You’re obviously gonna be here. We can figure something out. Maybe we won’t. But… I do know that I want you. And I like you.”

“You do?” Noctis asks, a little surprised.

Prompto laughs. “Did what we just did  _ not _ tell you that I dig you?”

“No, of course, I mean… well, yeah, I… um…” Noctis splutters, before closing his eyes. “I honestly don’t know.”

Prompto kisses Noctis, softer this time, just the barest brushing of lips. It’s a reassurance, and Noctis appreciates it more than anything. 

“Dude. I like you. I’ve liked you since the moment you asked me to dance,” Prompto says. “Shit, I liked you before that. When I was a kid, there was somethin’ about you I couldn’t shake.” He snorts. “Guess this was it.”

Noctis looks at Prompto curiously. He’d usually hate these kinds of conversations, but everything seems easy with Prompto. Talking about feelings has never been his forte, but now it doesn’t seem like such a horrible thing.

“Did we really meet when we were young?” Noctis asks. “I don’t think I remember…”

“Yeah, we did. I never really forgot about it. I was blonde, a little chunkier, I had glasses? I wasn’t here much, though. I don’t blame you for not remembering, dude. We’ve probably met a lot of people.”

“I usually remembered kids, though…” Noctis trails off. “I…” He stares up at his ceiling, trying to remember the child version of the prince next to him.

“Uh, you were kinda bein’ lectured by your dad at the time,” Prompto says, tone implying he’s in a memory far away. “I remember, ‘cause you were all dirty, and you’d been playin’ outside I guess, ‘cause people around said they couldn’t find you. They kinda forced us to sit together for a sec, ‘cause they didn’t have anyone to take you away yet…”

Noctis tries to remember, and suddenly it hits him. He’d wandered too far, chasing a cat outside, and he’d slipped past his retainers. Ignis had finally found him, but when Ignis was taking the hit for him (as he usually did), his father made him sit next to a round, blonde child that looked at him with curious eyes hidden behind rectangular-framed glasses. 

Noctis was always shy around new people, so he doesn’t remember saying much, but he does remember Prompto, at least a little bit.

“Oh, my Gods,” Noctis says softly. “I remember! Specs was getting chewed out.”

Prompto laughs. “Was he? Yeah, I remember someone getting reprimanded. I didn’t really know much though.”

“I was chasing a cat,” Noctis admits sheepishly. “Ignis goes through a lot of bullshit because of me.”

“Oh, man. I mean, we were just kids,” Prompto points out. “They were too harsh on us, honestly. Though, your dad seems to really love you. I’m jealous.”

Noctis bites his lip. He knows they’re closer than before, but it still feels like it’s off limits to ask Prompto about his ‘home’ life. He considers it for a moment, before deciding to go for it. If Prompto’s going to be in his life, he wants to know more so he can possibly help.

“How’d they treat you? As a kid, I mean?” 

Prompto lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. “It could’ve been better,” Prompto admits. “I hate to say it could’ve been worse. But it could’ve.”

“That doesn’t mean it was good,” Noctis says.

“True.” Prompto hesitates for a moment. “They pretty much kept me hidden away. The only reason I was there that day was ‘cause they wanted to show the Lucians that I existed. But they kept me hidden, barely treated me like a person all these years, just so they could use my royal status as a long con. I’ve never been able to actually make any important decisions. They do all that for me, without my permission, and usually without my knowledge,” he says softly. “I’m sorta powerless in my own life. I’m just kind of a placemat. A decoration. A way for them to gain power.”

Noctis listens with quiet unease, knowing that he’s essentially powerless to do anything to help Prompto -- at least not without coming clean about what they’ve done and potentially causing conflict between their two respective countries. It could potentially be catastrophic, but Noctis can’t exactly ignore it, knowing Prompto’s suffering (and seeing it firsthand, as well).

Noctis moves his hand to settle in Prompto’s hair, running his fingers through the soft, blonde strands. “No one should have to live like that.”

Prompto laughs without humor under his breath. He leans into Noctis’s touch. “‘S not so bad. Well. I mean, it is. But… hey, this is nice.”

Noctis hesitates for just a moment, the movement in Prompto’s hair ceasing. “I could get you out of there. Stay with me.” He closes his eyes. “I dunno what would happen. But I could keep you safe. It’d be a mess, but at least you’d be okay.”

Prompto lifts his head up, looking at Noctis with surprise. “Dude, whoa. You hardly know me, y’know? Why do all that for me? We know what would happen if you even tried.”

“So? I know you enough. I can’t just sit around knowing someone’s suffering. Especially you,” Noctis insists. “There has to be something we can do. Even my dad wouldn’t let it happen. Would you let that happen to me? You wouldn’t even let the paparazzi harass me that one day… and that was when I didn’t even like you.”

Prompto groans, burying his face in Noctis’s shoulder. “I know,” he whines, words muffled by Noctis’s arm. “Why’d you gotta say it like that?”

“We gotta figure something out,” Noctis insists.

“Not now, okay? Everything’s going fine right now, we don’t gotta--”

“It’s not fine. We can’t just pretend--”

“Noct,” Prompto says, lifting his head up once more to lock eyes with him. “I just mean, like, not tonight, okay? I don’t wanna change this… I don’t wanna think about any of that.”

Noctis supposes that’s fair. There isn’t anything they can do about any of this  _ tonight,  _ anyway. They shared something special tonight, and Noctis doesn’t want to make things too serious. He doesn’t even know what he and Prompto are just yet.

“You’re right,” Noctis says softly. He laughs, a little embarrassed. “Sorry. I guess.”

“Dude, don’t be sorry,” Prompto says. “C’mon, let’s go get cleaned up. And, um… I know I can’t stay long, but… can we at least cuddle for a little longer?”

“I don’t want you to go,” Noctis blurts.

Prompto smiles. “Then I won’t.” His smile falls, just a little. “Well, at least not  _ immediately.” _

Noctis sighs. “I’ve got… the stupid conference tomorrow. Where I have to pick…”

Prompto’s quiet for a long moment. “Someone you gotta marry.” His teasing tone from before is entirely gone. “It’s that soon after meeting all the… choices?”

“I guess,” Noctis says. “Some of ‘em are from different countries. They can’t stay here forever. At least, not unless if I pick ‘em.”

“Right,” Prompto says, laughing nervously. “That makes… sense.”

The silence that hangs between them is tense and uncomfortable. They both know what’s on each other’s minds; they don’t have to say it. What would ordinarily be a happy thing, the blossoming of a new possible relationship, maybe even love -- it’s more like a death sentence for them, due to a simple fact.

It can never last, and it can never be revealed.

Noctis has no idea what he’s going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sexual content in this chapter, heads up!! ❤️

Noctis’s alarm goes off before dawn breaks so Prompto can leave the way he came without everyone seeing in the daylight.

Noctis has never been good at mornings, particularly early enough ones where it’s still dark out, so when Prompto tries to cuddle for a moment before he leaves, Noctis doesn’t give much of a response.

Noctis finally stirs enough just as Prompto’s sliding out of bed. He tugs on Prompto’s arm, letting out a tired grunt -- his first words of the day.

“Oh,  _ now _ you’re awake,” Prompto teases bitterly. He stops for a moment before leaving the bed to press a kiss to Noctis’s lips.

“Mmm,” Noctis hums. “When will I see you again?”

“As soon as I can manage,” Prompto whispers. “We can’t get caught, Noct.”

“I know.” Noctis sighs, kissing Prompto again. “I’ll see you.”

“Bye.” Prompto gives one last lingering look -- and a few more kisses -- before rolling out of bed. He slips his suit back on, completely wrinkled and looking like a total mess. Prompto runs his fingers through his hair, and somehow makes it look worse than before.

Thankfully, no one will see Prompto, seeing as he looks like he  _ definitely  _ spent the night somewhere he shouldn’t.

As soon as Prompto is completely gone, the silence lingers in the air. It almost feels like last night was a dream, especially since Noctis is still so groggy. If it weren’t for the hickeys on his neck and the smell of Prompto still lingering on his pillow and the sheets, he’d say it  _ was _ a dream.

Noctis falls back asleep, not yet ready to face what the day has in store for him.

\-----

Walking into the conference room to declare his official choice for marriage, Noctis doesn’t feel any more rested than he did at dawn. He hasn’t seen Prompto since he left his bedroom, and he’s pretty sure that’s a good thing. He has no idea how he’d react if he saw Prompto out in public now -- especially in front of his father.

“Are you ready for this, Noct?” Ignis asks as he escorts him. “Have you made a decision?”

“I, uh,” Noctis starts, squirming a little, “not really.”

“And why is that?”

“It’s not exactly an easy decision,” Noctis counters defensively, though he knows the main reason why has to do with what he was doing last night.

“Might I suggest Lord Ravus or Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae?” Ignis asks. “They’re fairly close in age, neither of them are currently seeing anyone, and they’ve always been an alliance to Lucis -- well, relatively. You’ve known them for quite some time.”

Noctis sighs. On paper, Ignis is right. One of the Nox Fleuret siblings is the most logical choice. He knows that with Ravus, he’d get more freedom -- neither of them would be invested in marriage outside of political reasons; Noctis could do whatever he wants. He is, however, sour at best, and his personality leaves very little to be desired. On the other hand, Luna would be easier to get along with, and she’s familiar, at least, with Prompto to an extent. Maybe he could be honest with her about it, and be able to see Prompto as much as possible.

“Yeah. I know.”

Ignis pats his shoulder. “It will be alright, Noct. I am here for you always.”

If only Ignis knew just how much Noctis has gotten himself into. Still, he appreciates the sentiment; it’s nice to know he isn’t  _ completely _ alone.

“Thanks, Specs,” Noctis says. “The real question is, Ravus or Luna?”

Ignis gives him a pointed look. “Do I truly have to answer?”

Noctis snorts bitterly. “Nope.”

King Regis enters the room, along with Drautos and Clarus, and several other members of the royal court. Noctis is slightly surprised to see Chancellor Izunia enter the room, but since his father doesn’t seem to disapprove, Noctis guesses he’s supposed to be here.

“The hell is he doing here?” Noctis mutters under his breath to Ignis.

“I’m assuming to ensure we’re following the proper protocol, but… if you want my personal assessment, I believe it’s to be as much of a nuisance as possible,” Ignis responds, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Noctis does a double take when Prompto enters the room. He almost forgot Prompto was a prince -- at least by title, and probably would have every right to be here as much, if not more so, than Chancellor Izunia. 

Still, seeing Prompto again, with his hair neat, and in a fresh change of clothes, it almost seems like what happened between them last night  _ didn’t. _ Prompto doesn’t meet his gaze or look in his direction at all, and it makes Noctis’s stomach churn.

He doesn’t like pretending that nothing happened between them.

“Apologies, Noctis, for the formality,” Regis says, “but we’ll need to know your decision so we can move forward with the arrangement.”

_ Arrangement. _ All business, no romance. Of course, Noctis wasn’t expecting romance, but it still stings just a little.

“Right,” Noctis says. He wishes he could loosen his collar; however, the marks Prompto left on his neck are very much still prominent. “I believe Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae will be an appropriate queen.”

Noctis can feel eyes on him, and he knows, he can just  _ tell, _ that it’s Prompto’s. He’s so scared to look in Prompto’s direction, that he keeps his eyes thoroughly fixated on his father and nothing else.

“Lady Lunafreya is a fine young lady,” Regis agrees. “Is that your final decision, then?”

Noctis can’t help it. He spares the briefest of glances over to Prompto, and the expression on his face is very obvious. 

Prompto looks heartbroken.

Noctis looks away as quickly as he came, but the image of Prompto’s look of hurt is burned into his memory forever. He swallows, concealing all of his emotions in one fell swoop, like he was trained to do since he was very young.

“It is, Dad,” Noctis says. “I can propose to her as soon as possible.”

Regis nods. “That would be ideal, once you obtain a proper ring. I… do wonder if your mother’s ring would be appropriate?”

Noctis feels as if he’s going to be sick. “I’m, um. Maybe. We’ll discuss it later, okay?”

Regis, apparently, can tell that Noctis is going through a lot of varying emotions, so he gives Noctis a smile. “As you wish. Go and think about it, then, and give me your decision.”

Noctis lets out a sigh of almost relief, waiting for the chance to fully breathe. Prompto, however, walks out of the room subtly, the first one to leave when everyone starts filing out.

“Congratulations on your new engagement,” Ardyn croons from the corner of the room. “May you have years of happiness together.” There’s nothing but false sincerity in his tone.

Noctis almost forgets to be angry with Ardyn, he’s so focused on Prompto and where he went. “Thanks,” Noctis mutters bitterly, before doing his best to walk calmly out of the conference room.

Noctis walks down the hall, hoping he’ll somehow, someway find Prompto and tell him that they’ll figure it out together. He doesn’t want things to be uncertain and unknown between them. For now, Noctis can hardly do a thing about it, and that’s the most upsetting thing out of all of it.

Noctis can’t focus on that, however, as a hand yanks his wrist forward into one of the rooms of the hallway. He lets out a surprised yelp as he’s pulled into what looks like a supply closet.

Noctis barely has time to react before Prompto’s mouth presses to his own. He lets out another noise of surprise before melting into the kiss. He certainly wasn’t expecting this, but it’s definitely welcome; the warm softness of Prompto’s lips help Noctis forget everything that isn’t him.

“Shit, you scared me,” Noctis says when their kiss finally ends.

“What? Did you think some stranger pulled you into a closet to kiss you?” Prompto laughs, pressing his body up against Noctis, backing him into the wall. 

“I mean… I have no idea,” Noctis admits. “I thought you were upset.”

“Me? Upset?” Prompto kisses him again, deeper this time, hands starting to explore the plane of Noctis’s chest. “Why would I be upset?”

“I mean… I just agreed to marry someone… when we’re…” Noctis lets out a soft groan when Prompto nips at his neck.

“I mean, yeah, that’s annoying. Especially when I want you so bad, y’know?” Prompto teases. “Especially when I know your collar’s so high so you don’t show the hickeys that  _ I _ put there last night… when you’re agreeing to marry someone else.”

Prompto’s teeth graze Noctis’s neck, and Noctis throws his head back, hitting the door with a loud thunk. “I--I know--”

“--And part of me wishes we could just call all of this off, and that you’d be with nobody but me…” Prompto continues, peppering kisses down Noctis’s throat, especially on the marks he left.

Noctis lets out a shaky breath. “It’s only on p-paper,  _ shit,  _ touch me,” he begs, fingers gripping Prompto’s shoulder tightly.

Prompto snickers, placing one last kiss on Noctis’s neck. “Though it is kinda awesome only I can see you like this…”

With that, Prompto slides to his knees, fingers immediately reaching for Noctis’s belt buckle. Noctis looks down at him with a soft groan, letting Prompto shimmy his pants down just enough to reveal his already-half-hard cock.

“Holy shit,” Noctis breathes out, as he braces himself against the closet door. 

Prompto looks up at him with a tiny smirk, and Noctis can vaguely hear the voices of people walking down the hallway just outside the door. He’s never done anything even remotely like  _ this _ before, and it’s then when Prompto takes him into his mouth.

As soon as he feels the wet heat of Prompto’s mouth, and his tongue curling around the tip of his cock, Nocits forgets how to speak as white-hot pleasure floods through him all the way to his fingertips and toes.

Noctis’s fingers surge downward to grip Prompto’s hair as he takes more of his length into his mouth. He lets out another low moan, trying not to be too loud, lest someone outside the room hear. 

Prompto’s hands splay across Noctis’s thighs as he teases more of his length. His thighs start to shake, hips moving instinctively to feel more of Prompto’s mouth on him. It surprises Prompto a little, a tiny groan muffled by Noctis’s cock sounds out into the room. Noctis can feel the noise against him, causing his grip to tighten in Prompto’s hair.

Noctis bites his lip to keep himself from making any noise, his touches turning to caresses in Prompto’s hair as Prompto starts to find a rhythm with his mouth on his cock. Whether or not Prompto’s done this before isn’t any of Noctis’s business, but he certainly  _ seems _ like he knows what he’s doing -- tongue lapping at his slit, running along the underside of his cock, before taking him all the way into his mouth and finding just the right pace.

Noctis looks down at Prompto, carried away with the way his mouth moves. He looks so beautiful like this; eyelashes brushing against freckled cheeks, lips red with attention. It’s so easy to forget everything else when they’re like this. It’s only the two of them in here, nothing to worry about but the mouth eagerly working him to completion.

It’s more than Noctis can take.

“F-fuck,” Noctis moans by way of warning. 

Noctis’s grip tightens in Prompto’s hair, tugging slightly, as he starts to thrust more into Prompto’s mouth. Prompto’s jaw slackens, letting Noctis take the initiative, and he can’t bring himself to stop. It feels far too good, his cock throbbing on Prompto’s tongue the longer Prompto sucks hard on his length. 

It’s not long at all before Noctis comes with a shaky gasp, spilling himself onto Prompto’s tongue and down his throat. Prompto seemingly happily swallows it all

It takes a moment for Noctis to fall back to reality, knees wobbling and hands shaking, still tugging messily in Prompto’s hair. He lets go apologetically, locking eyes with Prompto sheepishly.

“S-sorry,” Noctis manages to murmur, swallowing hard.

Prompto simply laughs, running his hands up to tuck Noctis back into his pants. “No prob. It was hot, don’t worry.” He runs a hand through his completely tousled hair. “Though, gonna be a little hard to explain the disaster of a chocobo’s ass on my head now.”

Noctis can’t help but let out a tiny chuckle. “You mean, it  _ wasn’t _ a chocobo’s ass before?”

Prompto shoves him playfully as he uses Noctis as leverage to stand back up on his feet. “Hey! Way to be a dick after what I just did for you.”

Noctis smiles gently, leaning in to kiss Prompto. He sighs happily against his lips, and it makes Noctis feel comforted -- secure, even, and he doesn’t quite know why.

When they part, it’s hard for Noctis to look away from Prompto’s violet-blue eyes. “Thanks… for that, by the way,” he says awkwardly.

“Mmm. My pleasure. Honestly, sorry for bein’ so possessive… I just… I saw you pick someone to marry, and I know you  _ have _ to, but… I just wanted you all to myself. Even if it’s just for 5 minutes in a crappy broom closet.” He laughs at the ridiculousness of it, looking around at their surroundings.

“You weren’t possessive,” Noctis assures him. “It’s nice to be wanted just… for simple stuff.”

Prompto tilts his head curiously. “Yeah? Kind of a whacky thing we’ve got goin’ on, dude.”

Noctis nods. “Do you… do you wanna stop? I don’t blame you, like, you didn’t sign up for--”

Prompto cuts him off with a soft kiss. “Nah. I know what I’m signing up for, alright?”

“I’ll talk to Luna about us. I’m sure she’ll be understanding. But, as far as anyone else… I don’t think we should--”

“My lips are sealed, man. It’s almost fun. Havin’ all this fun in secret,” Prompto teases. “But, same goes for you, too. If you don’t want me as extra stress--”

“You’re not extra stress. You’re perfect.” Noctis ducks his head, slightly embarrassed with his instant response. “Um.”

“Aww,” Prompto says with a little giggle. “Cute.”

“Shut up,” Noctis whines playfully. “I should-- let me touch you?”

It’s Prompto’s turn to flush this time. “As much as I wanna… we’ve overstayed our welcome in here, huh? Don’t wanna be accused of kidnapping the Lucian prince. Go on, get outta here. Maybe I’ll see you tonight?”

Noctis looks up hopefully. “Maybe?” he asks, disappointed. “I was thinking... y’know,” he starts nervously running a hand through his hair, “if, like, you came early enough, we could maybe eat together. In my room.”

Prompto seems surprised by this. “Yeah? Okay, I’ll definitely be there.” Prompto beams, pecking him on the lips. “Thanks for the fun.”

“I should be thanking you,” Noctis says after returning the kiss.

“You already did,” Prompto responds with a wink.

Noctis can’t help but laugh. He straightens himself, makes sure everything is tucked in and in order, before opening the closet door to head out into the hallway. Thankfully, everyone has long since dispersed from the meeting, leaving Noctis essentially alone.

Noctis lets out a deep breath before heading to the elevator to his suite. He’s really in too deep, and he knows this. Letting Prompto go isn’t something he’s planning to do, at least not for as long as he  _ can.  _ Living this life sometimes -- often -- brings him choices he doesn’t want to make, after all.

Noctis knows he’ll have to tell Luna everything before he even  _ offers _ marriage to her. He might have to find someone who is fine with knowing Noctis is…  _ interested _ in someone else. He’s not really certain where Luna stands on such issues, as sweet as she is. 

Luna probably isn’t interested in Noctis romantically, but he’s not sure if she’s old-fashioned in terms of marriage, even if it’s arranged.

Noctis  _ is _ sure that he’ll do anything to keep Prompto safe -- and happy, as happy as he can make him.

He figures the best way to find out how Luna would potentially feel about this is to ask her. He heads out on his balcony for some privacy to call Luna.

She answers on the third ring with a pleasant, “Hello? Noctis?”

Noctis swallows nervously. “Hey. I know we don’t talk much, but… I was wondering if I could run something by you.”

“Certainly! Would you care to meet somewhere for dinner?” Luna asks.

Disappointment floods through Noctis. He’d planned on having that special meal with Prompto, but plans with Luna might ruin that. Pushing the disappointment aside, he decides this is more important.

“Sure thing. Where’d you have in mind?”

“It doesn’t have to be anywhere fancy. I don’t mind eating at the citadel.”

Noctis thanks his lucky stars that Luna isn’t complicated. “Perfect, I’m already here.”

“I’ll be but an hour.”

“Great. See ya.”

Noctis sighs when he hangs up the phone. He always feels so awkward talking to Luna. He never feels like he measures up to her grace and eloquence.

Especially now, when there’s nothing graceful or eloquent about what he’s doing.

\-----

Luna is wearing a casual light blue summer dress, and her hair is down. It reminds him of when they were kids, and Noctis used to visit Tenebrae. Things were a lot calmer then, a lot easier -- probably because they were both kids.

She smiles pleasantly as they sit out on the rooftop deck of the citadel. He pours her a glass of wine, hoping she doesn’t expect him to drink the stuff.

“Hey,” Noctis says awkwardly. “I’m glad you’re here, despite the reason why.”

Luna laughs. “Thank you, Noctis. And may I ask how you’re faring during all of this?”

“I’m… I’m handling it,” Noctis admits. “I… can I be honest with you, Luna?”

“But of course.”

Noctis looks down at the tablecloth for what feels like an hour before looking back up. “I’ve… met someone.”

Her eyebrows raise. “Oh? This must be important for you to mention it.”

Noctis hopes his flush isn’t as prominent as it feels. “Yeah, the problem is, it’s not someone I’ve met because of all this political crap. Well… technically it was, but--”

“You mean to say that you can’t marry this person, correct? Due to the law being forced upon you,” Luna says. “Am I getting close?”

“Yeah.” Noctis pauses as their food is given to them, and his appetite is next to nothing. “It’s not the best.”

“You have my sympathies. I cannot imagine not being able to publicly be able to be with the one you love.”

Noctis’s eyes widen. “I--I dunno about love--”

“It’s quite obvious. You should see the way you speak about them. I’ve never seen you quite like  _ that _ before.” She smiles. “Is there any way that I can help you? I am aware that the marriage law isn’t precisely ideal for all parties involved, but seeing as we’re friends, I’m certain we can arrange something that benefits the both of us -- were you to choose me, of course.”

Noctis freezes. Is this some sort of prank? There’s no way Luna could have walked into this discussion without Noctis even prompting it. He hasn’t even mentioned that he’s chosen her yet.

“Oh,” Noctis stammers. “I, um… well, I--”

Luna bursts into a fit of giggles. “Always such a way with words, dear Noctis.”

Noctis feels his face grow even warmer. “Yeah, well-- yeah.” He sighs, resigning to this assessment. “What do you mean, though? You’d… want me to choose you?”

Luna’s expression grows less teasing and more fond. She reaches across the table, to place her hand on Noctis’s. “Lucis has always been kind to Tenebrae, lending aid. Under Niflheim’s thumb, we’re powerless to many things, but Lucis has always attempted to change this. I’m afraid if you weren’t to marry, and Niflheim seizes Lucis, Tenebrae would be powerless to  _ everything. _ Change is slow and gradual, I’m afraid -- but I must do what I can to protect my people.”

Noctis bites his lip. “That makes sense. You’ve always been so good to your people, Luna -- to everyone.”

“That’s very kind of you to say. An afterthought, though no less important… you are my friend, Noctis, and you’ve sacrificed most of your happiness for this. I do wish to lend a hand where I am able. If we were to wed, I do believe we can reach an agreement that is beneficial to both of us. Whoever it is that you’re so fond of -- since you won’t call it  _ love,”  _ she says with a knowing smile, “can still be with you. If you choose, of course.”

Noctis almost feels as if he might burst into tears -- and he  _ never _ cries. He couldn’t imagine that Luna would be so understanding and selfless about this.

“You… are you serious? I don’t want you to self-sacrifice--”

“Marriage to you wouldn’t be so terrible,” she teases. “And I’d be free to choose, regardless, remember?”

Noctis supposes she’s right about that. “If I’m honest, I  _ did _ suggest you to be the one today. But I realized that I didn’t want to let… whoever I’m with… go. And I needed to run it by you. I’m sorry I’m being selfish about this.”

She squeezes his hand reassuringly. “If you were selfish, you’d tell Niflheim to go screw themselves.”

Noctis isn’t used to hearing her talk that way. He can’t help but laugh; it’s almost  _ refreshing. _ “I mean, I guess, but there’s selfishness here too, y’know, I should just--”

“Shh. I’d be happy to be your pretend wife. Although, you may have to propose publicly, for the press, you know,” she reminds him.

Noctis nods. “Yeah. I mean, I hadn’t planned on reaching an agreement here, right now, uh, but yeah… I can do that.”

Luna relaxes her body as she finishes off her wine glass, leaning forward with her chin in her hand. “Now, are you going to tell me just who it is you’re so infatuated with?”

Noctis finds himself freezing again. “Oh. Um. What?”

Honestly, Noctis isn’t sure how many people should  _ know _ about his affair with Prompto. The more people know, the more word can possibly get out. If the press got a hold of it, Noctis isn’t sure if his relationship -- or whatever it is he’s sharing with Prompto -- would be able to exist at all.

“You can relax. Your secret is safe with me,” she teases. “I’m going to throw out a guess here -- feel free to laugh at me. Is it Prince Prompto?”

Noctis is certain the color has drained from his face at this point. “What? How did you know that?”

Luna giggles. “I remember the exact moment Prince Prompto arrived last night, and you were dancing together. I wasn’t certain if you were acquainted officially, but I couldn’t deny the chemistry.”

“I haven’t known him long,” Noctis admits. “I didn’t know people were watching…”

Noctis hopes no one else picked up on anything. Aranea seemed extremely tuned into him and Prompto before they even became romantic as well. Ignis did mention people were looking at them while they danced, too. The press probably hasn’t made things better, seeing as the tabloids took their rainy walk home and ran with it.

“Well, there have been articles regarding the nature of your relationship,” Luna reminds him, almost as if reading his mind. “Officially, I don’t believe anyone pays it much mind. But, being your friend, I can notice the change in your eyes.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “No way.”

She laughs. “Believe whatever you’d like. I do think Prompto is a good fit for you. He’s a wonderful friend.”

“You know him?” Noctis asks, surprised.

“I haven’t had much contact with him. When we were younger -- he was close to your age when you visited Tenebrae, in fact -- he spent some time holed up in Tenebrae during the invasion of Niflheim. He was nothing more than a frightened child, and he found my dog with an injury and brought her back to me. I always wished for the best for him, despite him being an heir to the throne of Niflheim. I’ve had quite a few conversations with him over the past few days -- I’m happy to see he’s become a bright young man.”

“Niflheim’s bad for him. He needs out. They treat him like shit over there,” Noctis says, lowering his voice despite being the only ones out on the rooftop. “I wanna help him, but I dunno how.”

“I’m certain you can think of something, especially as king. And I will do my best to aid you, Noctis.” She smiles. “No one should suffer at anyone’s hands.”

Noctis visibly relaxes. He’s so glad that Luna is understanding about this. “Can I, um… I know this is ridiculous of me, but can I ask you to keep Prompto and I between us?”

Luna nods. “You have my word, and my support.”

Noctis manages a smile for her. “How’s your love life, Luna?”

“About to get a lot more complicated,” she teases. “Officially, I am single. I have been eyeing a member of your Kingsglaive guard… she expressed interest in me.”

Noctis’s eyebrows raise. “What? Who?”

“Are you familiar with Crowe?” Luna asks sheepishly, now her turn to flush lightly.

Noctis immediately recognizes the name. She was among the long list of potential people to marry. A gifted mage in the Kingsglaive, Noctis knows she was sent to Tenebrae recently to give Luna aid. That must be how they met.

“Wow. Yeah. That’s… that’s really great, Luna. I’m sure she’d… be understanding about an arranged marriage, yeah?” Noctis asks hopefully.

Luna nods. “We’ve bonded over it, considering there’s a chance you could have asked her as well.”

Noctis ducks his head in remorse. “I’m sorry you guys have to deal with this.”

Luna lets out a soft laugh. “We’ll be just fine, don’t worry.”

After a bit more conversation, varying in topics, their plates start to clear and the bottle of wine empties. Noctis leans back, satisfied, hoping Prompto takes a while to show up so he can at least make  _ some _ room for dessert to share with him.

“I guess I should let you head to your room,” Noctis says. “I can escort you, if you’d like?”

She shakes her head. “Thank you, Noctis, but that won’t be necessary. I want to run some late-evening errands, if you don’t mind. I enjoyed this. It’s been quite some time since we’ve officially caught up.”

Noctis gives her a hug. “Yeah, it has. If you need anything… or, if you, y’know, change your mind--”

“You’ll be the first to know, I assure you,” Luna promises. “Have a pleasant evening, Your Highness.”

Noctis cringes at the official title, but knows Luna means well. He supposes that’s the best case scenario that the evening could have went, so he’s a bit satisfied with himself. He’ll owe Luna for the rest of his life, and plans on making it up to her for at least twice as long.

By the time he reaches his room, it’s nearing 9 o’clock. He’s a little tipsy from the two glasses of wine he’s had, checking his phone to find messages from an unknown number.

**_(7:02 P.M.):_ ** _ it’s… u know who. I’ll be runnin a li’l late to ur room. Feel free to eat w/o me _

**_(7:04 P.M.):_ ** _ maybe dinner next time tho yea? _

Noctis smiles. He’s glad Prompto won’t be here immediately after all. He can’t believe things are actually working out for him -- at least for today.

That’s until the sound of a throat clearing fills his ears. Noctis freezes with horror as he stares at his phone screen, slowly looking up to find Gladio’s broad arms crossed against his chest, frowning at him as he’s leaning against Noctis’s door.

“Noct,” Gladio says by way of greeting. “We need to talk. I know what you’re doin’, and it’s dangerous for everyone involved.”

Noctis still maintains his deer-in-headlights expression, going through about a thousand panicked thoughts at once. He doesn’t know how Gladio found out -- perhaps Ignis told him -- but he knows that nothing good will probably come out of this conversation with his shield.

“What?” Noctis asks innocently, inwardly cringing at how fake his own voice sounds.

Gladio wordlessly opens Noctis’s bedroom door, gesturing for him to come inside.

Noctis isn’t ready for this at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't have luna NOT support noct... also I can't have luna NOT be with a girl... lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand more sexual content in this chapter too, heads up!

Noctis sits on the edge of his bed, while Gladio leans against the wall across from it. They’re both quiet for a moment, and Noctis internally cringes, waiting for his trusted shield to berate him. 

“Okay, go ahead and yell at me,” Noctis finally says defeatedly.

Gladio raises his eyebrows. “Yell at you?”

“That’s what you’re gonna do, isn’t it?” 

Gladio lets out a long sigh. “Iggy wanted to talk to you first.”

“Why didn’t he?”

“‘Cause I wanted to do it.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause…” Gladio shoves himself off the wall to sit next to Noctis, “...believe it or not, I want you to be happy.”

Noctis looks at a spot on the wall, avoiding Gladio’s gaze. “But I have to stop doing this, right?”

“It’s dangerous. If the Niffs found out about what their prince is doing… they won’t just punish  _ you _ . What do you think they’re gonna do to Blondie, huh?” Gladio points out.

Noctis cringes. “I know. You act like I don’t know. I know! I’m working on it.”

“Yeah? You’re working on it?” Gladio grumbles. “You do know that by fixing it, you risk us all losing our country. Or worse, war. Do you want to be responsible for war, Noct?”

“No!” Noctis shouts. “What am I supposed to do? Just let him go? Forget I ever met him, knowing that they’re treating him like a fucking animal in a cage?”

“I’m not sayin’ that. I’m sayin’ you two are awfully close before anything’s settled between Niflheim and us. That’s  _ dangerous. _ You’re not thinkin’ with your head here.”

“I’m doing the best that I can, Gladio.” Noctis feels angry tears stinging his eyes. 

“You’re not. The best you can do for both of you is to put a lid on it before it gets any worse.”

“How is it gonna get any worse? I can’t just stop, I love him--” Noctis cuts himself off as soon as he says the words. His heart thuds anxiously in his chest. He knows his feelings for Prompto are strong, but to say that he loves him so assuredly, so quickly, especially in front of  _ Gladio  _ just isn’t something he’s used to.

Gladio puts a hand on Noctis’s knee. “You think I don’t know that? I’ve known you since you were a tiny little brat. You’re acting differently than I’ve ever seen you act. I see the way you look at him. The problem is,  _ everyone  _ can see that.”

Noctis closes his eyes, hoping he can keep the emotional tears from spilling. “I-I know.”

“So, you picked Luna. You’re going to have to marry her. That’s not Prompto, you know.”

“I  _ know. _ I talked with Luna already,” Noctis insists. “She gets it. She’s fine with it.”

“In order to get that far, you both have to keep a low profile, Noct. I’m not telling you to cut it out entirely.”

Noctis opens his eyes with surprise, looking over at Gladio. “What? You’re not?”

“Of course I’m not. I’m a romantic, after all.” Gladio can’t help but laugh. “Your little stunt after the meeting? I saw you, plain as day, get dragged into that closet. I covered for ya, but… it’s sloppy. These?” Gladio tugs Noctis’s collar down to reveal the badly-covered hickeys that Prompto left. “Have to stop.”

Noctis feels heat crop up on his cheeks. “That… uh, wasn’t my idea…”

Gladio snorts. “And I’m sure you told him to stop, right?”

Noctis knows damn well the answer to that is  _ no -- _ he absolutely loved Prompto marking him up. “Uh. No.” He sighs. “Okay, I’ll… we’ll stop.”

“I know you’ve been dealt a shitty hand. And you can’t control who you fall for. Trust me, I know. I didn’t ask to fall for a pain in the ass like Iggy, and… y’know, here we are…”

Noctis can’t help but smile. “How’s that going, by the way?”

“We’re moving in together soon,” Gladio says happily.

Noctis feels his heart flutter with warmth. “Good.”

Gladio squeezes his thigh. “My point is… you gotta limit what you do now so you can be happy in the long run. Then, I swear on my life, I’ll help Prompto myself.”

Noctis leans over to give Gladio a hug. “I know. I got it.”

“Happy to hear it.”

Before Gladio can stand up or make his way out, there’s a tiny knock on Noctis’s balcony window. Excitement floods through Noctis, knowing that it’s Prompto. His heart pounds, and he can’t help the grin that spreads on his face.

“And tell him to use the damn door next time,” Gladio teases. “Guess that’s my cue to leave.”

Noctis tries to ignore the heat that crops up on his cheeks, and fails. “Oh, Gladio?”

Gladio turns just as he has a hand on the doorknob. “‘Sup?”

“Thanks for talkin’ to me tonight.”

Gladio smirks. “Kinda my job. Love you, Noct.”

Noctis gives him a nod. “Love you, too.”

As soon as Gladio leaves, Noctis races toward the balcony door to let Prompto in. The door slides open for only a moment when Prompto flings himself inside, arms thrown around Noctis’s neck.

“Hiya, gorgeous,” Prompto says cheerfully before pressing his lips gently to Noctis’s.

Affection and nerves blend as their mouths move. Noctis slowly walks backwards until they reach his bed, knees hitting the back of it. Prompto takes the initiative to push Noctis into lying down, and Noctis welcomes it. His hands grip Prompto’s hips, and as their kiss breaks, he looks up at Prompto eagerly.

“Hey,” Noctis finally responds. “Oh, before I forget, Gladio told me to tell you just to use the door next time.”

A look of surprise comes across Prompto’s face. “What? He knows?”

Noctis laughs. “Yeah. Ignis knows, too. And Luna.”

“Damn, you’re just out here telling everyone, huh?” Prompto asks, laughing nervously.

“I didn’t tell them, they found out. They’re good at that. Luna sort of guessed it. I didn’t know you guys had talked before.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t say anything about us… well, I mean, nothing like  _ that _ ,” Prompto insists, getting shy all of a sudden.

Noctis raises an eyebrow. “Why are you blushing?”

“Um, no reason.”

Noctis takes the initiative to roll them both over on the bed so he’s on top of Prompto. “C’mon, tell me.”

Prompto grins. “Damn, this is kinda hot. You should take charge more.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Seriously, man, why are you blushing?”

Prompto sighs, reaching up to cup Noctis’s face. “I might have told Lunafreya that I had a bit of a crush on ya. No biggie.”

Noctis gasps. “She cheated! She knew already.”

“Huh?”

“She acted like she had no idea, and just guessed,” Noctis says, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you told her.”

“Sorry, I’ve had to keep quiet about… y’know, this…” Prompto whines. “I can trust Luna. Especially if you’re gonna  _ marry _ her. How’d that go, by the way?”

Noctis shrugs. “It was alright.” He covers Prompto’s hand with his own. “She’s… cool with it.”

“It... being…?”

“Us, yeah,” Noctis says. “Though, um… I think we should be more careful, y’know, like…” He points to his neck. “We need to take hiding more seriously. I got reamed by Gladio.”

Prompto sighs. “I know. ‘M sorry,” he says, wiggling underneath Noctis on the bed. “I got a li’l carried away.”

“Yeah, me too,” Noctis admits sheepishly. “But we gotta protect each other, so… we need to just keep it subtle from now on. The next few weeks I’m gonna have to just play a bunch of political bullshit with Luna. We’ll have to only meet up like this, when we know no one can see or is listening. I wish we could just…”

“Be together?” Prompto asks. “So, um…” He sits up halfway, shifting Noctis lower on his lap. “About that… what  _ does _ our future look like, Noct?”

Noctis knows they should discuss this, but he’s never been good at it, and in terms of the future, he has no idea how to make any of his desires actually  _ happen. _

“I want there to be one for us,” Noctis says softly. “I don’t want this to stop.”

“Me either,” Prompto whispers. “I dunno how I’m gonna stay here, if you’re married… I’ll have no reason to stay.”

“We’ll think of something. I’ll talk to my dad, or maybe Luna... I’ll talk to Specs… there’s gotta be some way,” Noctis promises. “I’m not gonna let you leave.”

“Kinky,” Prompto teases. “Why… why would you do all this for me, though? I know we’ve… I know we’re, y’know… but…”

Noctis knows the appropriate response would be to voice those feelings he so easily said with Gladio --  _ I love you. _ However, when faced with Prompto, he has no idea how to actually come out and  _ say _ it.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Noctis says, and the words are disappointing to even his own ears.

Prompto laughs nervously, and Noctis knows he sort of blew it here. He rolls off of Prompto, staring at the ceiling, wishing he wasn’t so  _ bad _ at this sort of thing.

“Hey, what’s up?” Prompto asks, immediately catching on to the change in atmosphere. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfy--”

“No, it’s not that,” Noctis says. “I’m sorry I’m not really used to any of this.”

“I’m not either,” Prompto says. “If you’re not as into this, though, I kinda wanna know.”

Noctis turns his head to look at Prompto. “That’s not what I mean at all,” he promises. “I’m just not good at expressing stuff.”

“Me either.” Prompto snickers. “We can be bad at it together.”

Noctis nods, wishing he could just say the words. “Yeah.”

Prompto scoots closer to Noctis, close enough to press his lips to Noctis’s once more. The kiss gets a little heated, and Prompto ends up on top of Noctis once again.

Noctis breaks the kiss to look up at him. Prompto’s flushed slightly, freckles scattered everywhere, wearing the softest of smiles as he meets Noctis’s gaze shyly. He seems so uncertain yet still certain all the same, and Noctis doesn’t know what the hell he’s waiting for.

“I love you,” Noctis blurts, feeling a little like an idiot. “That’s… why I’d do this for you. I wish I was better at saying it--”

Prompto ducks his head to kiss Noctis heatedly once more, eager and enthusiastic. “I love you too,” he finally whispers, breathless. “You don’t gotta say it.”

“I do,” Noctis counters. “You need to know.”

Prompto presses his forehead to Noctis’s. “What are we gonna do, for real, Noct?”

“I dunno,” Noctis whispers. “Touch me.”

“Yeah? That what you want?” Prompto asks, tone heavy, as he hovers his mouth over Noctis’s neck.

Noctis nods feverishly. “Please.”

Prompto starts kissing Noctis’s neck -- gently this time, no marks -- all along his throat, as his hands roam down his chest and stomach until they reach his pants. Noctis gasps, groaning at his tender touches as Prompto unzips his pants. Noctis feels himself grow hard just at the touch, and he knows he’s done for.

Prompto gets up to slide Noctis’s pants and underwear off of him. He feels exposed in a good way, and Prompto devours him with his gaze. His cock is hard and pressed against his belly, obvious and waiting.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous,” Prompto whispers fervently as he reaches into his pocket to pull out a bottle of lube. 

Noctis shouldn’t be surprised that he brought that tonight, but he’s eternally grateful. He whines, biting his lip as he watches Prompto climb back onto the bed, perched between the junction of Noctis’s thighs.

Noctis spreads his legs as soon as Prompto hovers near him. He closes his eyes as he feels Prompto wrap a hand around his cock, stroking it gently just as his other fingers hover right over his entrance.

“You still with me?” Prompto asks, the pad of his finger teasing the sensitive flesh.

Noctis nods wordlessly, turning his head and biting his lip as he feels Prompto’s finger slowly push inside of him. He gasps when Prompto’s finger slides all the way in, slow enough to not hurt, but fast enough for Noctis to feel it all at once.

“Fuck,” Noctis breathes out, fingers digging into the bedsheets as Prompto starts to find a rhythm with his finger.

“That’s it, I got you,” Prompto soothes, curling his finger inside Noctis.

Noctis can’t help but groan under his breath. Prompto stroking him as well as fingering him sends wave after wave of pleasure. He’s a little scared he might come too early -- he’s not really used to being touched like this.

In an act of mercy, Prompto takes his hand off of Noctis’s cock in order to spread his legs a little more. Noctis loses himself for a moment just as Prompto pushes another finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Noctis trembles a little, moaning as Prompto continues his rhythm with two fingers instead of one. It feels good, especially when Prompto pushes further in, curling his fingers as deep as they can go. It’s a lot, but not enough all at once.

“You’re perfect,” Prompto says, tone slightly awed as he continues his pace.

Noctis can’t really respond with words; he lets out more of a grunt as he tries to spread his legs a little more. He wants to feel more, and when he looks down to see Prompto knuckles-deep buried in him, he almost comes right on the spot.

“Please,” Noctis groans, hoping Prompto can catch the drift of his words.

Prompto lets out a tiny moan, apparently getting off on Noctis’s desperation as he grinds against Noctis’s bed a little to add some friction. The sight is almost too attractive; Noctis slides his hand down to grip his own cock, squeezing it a little to stave off an orgasm.

Prompto pulls his fingers out of Noctis. Noctis trembles again, craving the intimacy of it immediately after losing it. He arches his back just a little, instinctively craving what he’s lost.

“ _ Gods, _ look at you _ ,” _ Prompto groans, as he sits up on his haunches to unzip his pants.

“Prompto,” Noctis whines as he sees that Prompto is taking his time removing his pants.

Prompto laughs a little as he kicks his pants off of him. “Alright, alright. You’re so needy.”

Noctis can’t help but smile as Prompto crawls back on top of him. He loves how flushed Prompto is right now, despite what he was just doing. It’s nice to know the other prince is just as nervous as he is. He has no idea why he’d have to hide a love like this; nothing has ever felt more right in his entire life.

It’s with those thoughts that Noctis feels Prompto push his cock inside of him. It’s slow at first, but Noctis can feel every inch of it. He moans when Prompto bottoms out, and grips him tight once Prompto starts to find a rhythm.

Prompto groans, closing his eyes as his hips roll forward, setting a deep pace inside of Noctis. Noctis could get off on Prompto’s soft little moans alone; he loves being entirely at Prompto’s mercy. He loves not having to be in charge for once.

Prompto peppers kisses all along Noctis’s exposed throat as soon as he throws it back. He’s careful not to leave any hickeys, but the sensation feels good regardless. Noctis tangles his fingers in Prompto’s hair, gasping when Prompto thrusts deep enough.

It’s not long before Noctis starts to feel pent up, needing release. He moans, writhing underneath Prompto as the pace Prompto sets becomes a little overwhelming with pleasure.

Prompto slides a hand down Noctis’s stomach until it wraps around his cock. Noctis gasps as Prompto starts to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He knows he won’t last now, the pleasure mounting deep within him, feeling his cock start to throb between Prompto’s eager, deft fingers.

Prompto thrusts particularly hard, just as he squeezes under the tip of Noctis’s cock, and that’s all Noctis can take.

“Prom--  _ Prom--” _ Noctis splutters, unable to finish saying Prompto’s name before he comes, moaning low as he feels himself spill all over Prompto’s fingers.

“Gods, that’s hot,” Prompto groans as he strokes Noctis through his orgasm.

Noctis fucks Prompto’s fist for a moment, lost in the sensation before he collapses onto the mattress, completely spent. His limbs feel like gelatin, and every extra thrust Prompto delivers earns a sharp moan from Noctis, entirely overstimulated.

Prompto’s hips start to stutter, taking his hand off of Noctis’s cock in order to grip Noctis’s hip, holding him steady as he thrusts into him faster. Both of their moans overlap, and Noctis spreads his legs to accommodate Prompto more.

Prompto buries his face in Noctis’s neck as he comes, the soft gasp in Noctis’s ear tells him everything he needs to know. Noctis shudders at the sensation, locking his legs around Prompto’s waist to keep him there for a moment.

The movement of Prompto’s hips slow after he comes down from that high, breathing heavily against Noctis’s neck. Prompto pulls out softly, allowing a soft gasp from Noctis, noticing the loss. After a moment, Prompto rolls over from on top of Noctis, just as spent as Noctis now.

“That was amazing,” Prompto says breathlessly. He looks over at Noctis, the back of his hand gently brushing against Noctis’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Noctis says, sleep suddenly prioritizing itself as he yawns. “I’m great.”

Prompto giggles. “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up before you fall asleep on me.”

“Mmm.”

Noctis barely registers cleaning up, he’s so tired. As soon as his head hits the pillow again, his eyes close. He feels Prompto’s head resting against Noctis’s chest, and Noctis instinctively wraps his arms around him.

“Don’t leave,” Noctis pleads softly, burning his face in Prompto’s hair. “Don’t want you to go yet.”

“I’ll stay ‘til early morning,” Prompto promises. “I love you.”

“Love you,” Noctis mumbles tiredly. “‘M sorry we have to keep things secret for a while.”

“It’s fine. It’s for our safety,” Prompto says. “That’s all that matters.”

“Uh huh.” Noctis feels himself start to drift. “Night, Prom.”

“G’night, baby.”

Noctis feels his heart flutter at the term of endearment before sleep finally claims him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Three Weeks Later**

Over the past few weeks, Noctis and Prompto seem to fall into a routine of keeping things in private. Prompto never sits near Noctis, even when they never plan on publicly conversing. They exchange only pleasantries in public, and Prompto doesn’t try anything spontaneous anymore (except for a few times, admittedly).

Luna and Noctis, unfortunately, have to pretend to be the polar opposite. There’s public courting, public dates, and, of course, a public proposal. Noctis never understood the concept of doing anything like this in public, particularly a proposal. He feels as if this should be a private thing, but nothing in his life is allowed to be private, unless if it’s something not allowed.

Prompto, apparently, is not allowed. But he wishes that he was. He finds himself wondering what it’d be like to propose to Prompto instead of Luna. He knows that will never happen, and it hurts more the longer they spend together.

Luna sympathizes, of course. She allows as much time for Prompto and Noctis that she can get away with, but it’s not much. Noctis doesn’t know what he’d do without her approval and help.

Despite having to hide, Noctis never knew he could love before he met Prompto. When they finally do get that alone time, Noctis has never been happier. He supposes as far as things go, this could be the best possible way to make a bad situation better.

Still, Noctis knows that once he and Luna get officially married -- by next week -- Prompto will be expected to return to Niflheim. There would be no reason for him, or any of the other guests from Niflheim, to stay once the marriage to Luna is legalized.

Noctis has no idea what he’s going to do, and neither does Prompto. He knows he can’t let Prompto go back to Niflheim -- not with the way they treat him. He’s just not sure how to make that happen just yet.

There’s a little more than a lot on his plate right now.

As soon as he and Luna confirm the date of the marriage for next Thursday, Noctis feels a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. He knows it’s for the best, but he can’t help but shake the feeling that he’s betraying Prompto in some way.

Prompto deserves better than this. Hell, he can even admit that _he_ deserves better than this, not to mention Luna.

Noctis sends Luna off for some alone time, which she seems grateful for. He needs to go for a drive, alone, and try to clear his head. He’s got too many problems and no solutions to any of them.

Noctis exits the citadel through the back, lesser known entrance. He doesn’t want to deal with any more politicians or paparazzi today. He’s at his limit with them, more so than usual.

Once he’s free from the citadel building, Noctis stops in his tracks when he hears footsteps running up to him. At first, he tenses, readying himself for another hoard of paparazzi attacks. However, when a soft hand grips his wrist accompanied by a blur of blonde hair, he knows it’s only Prompto.

“Prom,” Noctis breathes out in relief. “What are you doin’ here?”

“I saw you leave, and I couldn’t stand letting you leave like that. You looked so sad,” Prompto whispers. “I know we shouldn’t talk in public, but…”

Noctis looks around cautiously at Prompto’s words. “There’s no one around. I was gonna go for a drive… come sit with me?”

“Yeah.” Prompto’s words are hurried, and Noctis rushes them toward his car.

The windows of the Regalia are tinted enough to not be able to see very well in them. Noctis turns on the car, hoping the purr of the engine doesn’t alert anyone to their presence.

Prompto immediately leans over the center console of the car to kiss Noctis softly but passionately, showing him all the love he couldn’t before when they were in public. No matter how much time passes, Prompto still kisses him like it’s their last time every time they’re alone. Noctis loves it; it makes all of this hiding worth it, just to be alone with Prompto even for a moment.

“Tell me what’s up?” Prompto asks when their kiss finally ends.

“Setting the date, it’s… so soon, and you…” Noctis can hardly form proper words. He closes his eyes, resting his head against the steering wheel. “I still don’t know what to do.”

“We can keep hiding, Noct.”

“Until you have to go back to Niflheim? And then what?” Noctis asks. “What I’m doing isn’t fair to any of you, it’s…” He swallows. “Selfish.”

“You’re the farthest thing from selfish. Especially for a prince,” Prompto says determinedly. “Are you… are you done with us?”

“No. I should be, but…” Noctis sighs. “I can’t. And I can’t let you leave, knowing how they treat you…”

“But you’ve… considered it? Calling this off? Me and you?” Prompto asks, the hurt in his voice apparent. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Noctis lifts his head off of the steering wheel. “You’re saying you haven’t had those thoughts? You can’t be _enjoying_ this.”

Prompto frowns. “No, I haven’t. Because I love you. And love’s about, y’know, tough decisions sometimes--”

“I mean, stripping you of your royal status if you were to stay isn’t exactly a normal, everyday, _tough_ _decision_ ,” Noctis reminds him.

“What royal status? What power do I have, Noct?” Prompto scoffs. “Did you forget that I’m just their puppet?”

“No, I just…” Noctis pauses to take a deep breath. He didn’t mean to hurt Prompto at all. “I feel _guilty.”_

“You shouldn’t. I’m a big boy. I can make my own decisions,” Prompto says. “It seems like you need some alone time to figure stuff out. Please let me know if it’s over between us, though.”

Noctis has never seen Prompto like this. He blinks away watery eyes as he moves to get out of the Regalia. Noctis feels frozen in place, not knowing what to do or say to get Prompto to stay with him in the car, at least not to work things out.

Prompto slams the car door shut and walks back into the citadel, and Noctis is suddenly filled with genuine fear of losing the best thing that’s ever happened to him. He gets himself to move, finally, hurrying out of the Regalia, leaving the engine running and everything.

“Wait!” Noctis yells after him, racing back up the back of the citadel’s steps.

Prompto spins around immediately, surprise coloring his features. He immediately moves to the shadows, not wanting any possible people around to see, even if there aren’t any visible. 

Noctis joins him immediately, running up to Prompto and wrapping his arms around him tightly -- squeezing him, as if it would keep him in his arms forever.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis whispers. “Prompto, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that me being scared meant I was willing to toss you aside. I’m worried people are better off without me. I know Gladio and Specs are. And maybe you are, but… I know I want to protect you. And be with you. And love you. We’re gonna figure it out.”

Prompto blinks at him, wide-eyed. “Holy shit, I think that’s the most I’ve heard you talk about your feelings ever.”

Noctis can’t help but laugh nervously. “Shut up.”

Prompto throws his arms around Noctis’s neck, kissing him softly. Noctis allows himself to linger, even if they’re partially in public. He doesn’t care anymore. He wants this all to be over.

“That was dumb and reckless, but,” Prompto whispers, “I’m selfish sometimes. Oops.”

“You’re never selfish,” Noctis assures him. 

“Dude, I’m sorry I took offense to what you said. I know we’re under a lot of stress. You don’t deserve me giving you shit on top of it,” Prompto says. 

“Nah, I shouldn’t have said it the way that I did,” Noctis says. “I don’t want you to feel irrelevant. You’re the most important thing in my life right now.”

“Jeez, really? You have a lot of important things--”

Noctis cuts him off with another kiss. “I should go before someone sees, but… come to my room tonight?”

Prompto grins, a little stunned from the surprise kiss. “Duh. Can’t get rid of me.”

“Good.”

“Yeah, go drive around, your last week as a bachelor,” Prompto teases. 

Noctis laughs it off. He runs down the steps, looking around to see if they were caught. So far, nothing has changed. No paparazzi hidden in the bushes, no creepy Chancellor Izunia lurking in the shadows.

They dodged a bullet, essentially.

Noctis gets in the Regalia, planning to drive around Insomnia until the noise of anxiety in his head lessens to just a dull roar.

\-----

By the time Noctis returns to his room at the citadel, he finds Ignis sitting on Noctis’s bed, along with Prompto, and Gladio. All of their faces are somber, not a hint of a smile -- not even on Prompto, who usually grins from ear to ear when they see each other at night.

“Where have you been?” Ignis asks, breaking the stunned silence. “Why was your phone off?”

“I went for a drive, longer than usual. My phone died,” Noctis explains. “Why are you all in here?”

“I wished to speak with you about this before His Majesty did,” Ignis murmurs. “Come have a look for yourself.” Ignis holds out his phone for Noctis to take.

Noctis reluctantly makes his way over to the bed, where his retainers and Prompto are sitting. Noctis takes the phone, and what he sees on the screen makes his stomach drop.

It’s a photo of Prompto and Noctis kissing, from earlier, when they were hidden behind the citadel. Apparently, they weren’t so well hidden. The photo is published in an online gossip column, complete with a headline.

_A Secret Prince Love Affair: How Long Have Prince Noctis and Prince Prompto Been Hiding Their Truce-Ending Romance?_

Noctis can’t focus on anything right now other than the anxious heartbeat roaring in his ears. It’s over, it’s all over. Noctis feels himself going numb with heartbreak.

They’ve been found out.


	9. Chapter 9

“Maybe we can just do some damage control, and it’ll be fine,” Noctis says anxiously, clearly in the bargaining stage of things.

“If it were anyone but Prompto you were with--” Ignis starts.

“Luna is fine with it, we’re not actually--”

“What matters is what people see. D’you really think Niflheim is going to be fine with you making out with their prince? This might change the truce entirely, Noct,” Gladio huffs out. “I can’t believe you were this sloppy.”

“Maybe I could do something,” Prompto says, tone bleak. “Or say something.”

“Such as?” Ignis suggests.

Prompto slumps back against a chair. “I dunno.”

“No amount of damage control in the world can cover this up. Not with Niflheim,” Ignis says with a sigh. “I have, however, been considering our options going forward without having a wedding at all.”

“Without a wedding?” Gladio demands. “That would end the truce. That’d make Niflheim take over.”

“Not necessarily. Not if we can motion to abolish the marriage rule to the counsel,” Ignis explains. “If we may convene the royal court…”

“The reasoning isn’t sound, Iggy,” Gladio says. “You’d have to appeal to emotion, and they’re not really an emotional bunch.”

“I’m well aware. It is worth a try, however, and I am not willing to lie down and take the consequences without trying anything,” Ignis says sharply.

“Not sayin’ we should, I’m sayin’ the odds are--” Gladio begins.

“Gladio--” Ignis warns warily. “I’m  _ aware.” _

Gladio puts his hand on Ignis’s shoulder comfortingly. He looks apologetic, and Noctis feels the sharp pain of guilt stab him right where it hurts.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis says. “I was stupid, and I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

“I mean, yeah,” Gladio says with a humorless snort. “No point in wallowing, though.”

“I didn’t help,” Prompto adds. “I’ll stick by your side, no matter what. I won’t take the throne. I promise.”

“You may have no choice,” Ignis says softly. “But I do appreciate the loyalty. Gladio is right. There is no point in assigning blame or wallowing. We have work to do.”

“Whatever you need, let me know,” Noctis says. “I’ll do anything.”

Ignis nods. “Good to know. I’ll set up an emergency counsel session in the royal court immediately.” He stands. “Gladio, will you join me?”

“Yeah,” Gladio says. He sets up to follow Ignis, but stops when he reaches    
Noctis. “Try not to sweat too much, alright, Noct?”

Noctis is surprised that Gladio isn’t reaming him out. “Uh. I’ll try.”

Gladio nods. Apparently, there’s not much else either of them can do. Ignis and Gladio head out of Noctis’s room, leaving him alone with Prompto.

The room is silent for a moment, and Noctis can’t tell if it’s a comfortable or uncomfortable silence. He can feel Prompto’s eyes on him, but Noctis doesn’t know if he wants to look over at him just yet.

“Noct,” Prompto whispers, worry in his tone. “Are you… mad at me?”

Noctis looks over immediately, then, with confusion. “What?”

“Y’know, I don’t exactly  _ discourage _ public stuff, and… we… what happened today was--”

“It was my fault,” Noctis says. “And it doesn’t matter. Specs was right. We shouldn’t pass blame. I don’t think I could ever be mad at you. I’m not mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Prompto breathes out a sigh of relief. “Thank Gods.” He laughs, a little hysterically, as he gets up from his chair to approach Noctis, still standing toward the front of the room. “Hey, what are we gonna do?”

“It all depends on what Specs can do in court. What  _ I _ can do in court, what my dad can do… it all depends on what the majority decides to do with the marriage rule. If they’re in favor of abolishing, the rule is forfeit, and Niflheim has no leg to stand on,” Noctis explains. 

Prompto swallows nervously. “And… if they can’t… get rid of the rule?”

“They might force you to rule…” Noctis begins.

“I won’t. I refuse.”

“I won’t let them hurt you,” Noctis says. “If they don’t do that -- and they might not, now that they know you at least  _ like _ me -- they might try to start war. They might try to raise some other sort of shit. I really… I really don’t know.”

“Well, no matter what, I’ll be with you.” Prompto bites his lip for a moment. “If… if you still want that--”

Noctis closes the distance between them, pulling Prompto against his chest. “Of course I do. What happens to you, happens to me, okay?”

Prompto nods, holding onto Noctis tightly. “Yeah. I… I love you, Noct.”

“I love you, too. I really should get to Specs and Gladio, though. I think…” Noctis looks around the room for an answer he won’t get, “...you should probably stay in my room for now, at least. Just in case.”

“Yeah. Okay, I will.”

“Don’t go anywhere ‘til I get back, alright?” Noctis asks.

Prompto nods again. “You got it.”

Noctis shoves his hands in his pockets and starts to head toward the throne room, hoping to find his father and Ignis there. Several people stare at him on the way, and he can feel his phone buzz in his pocket with likely messages or calls from everyone. He wonders if Luna is one of them; at least she won’t be blindsided by this news, since she already knows.

Noctis wishes Prompto was by his side, but he can’t risk someone like Ardyn taking him away.

Noctis finds Ignis, Gladio, Regis, Clarus, and a few other trusted members of the royal court all huddled in a conference room. Noctis picks up the pace and hurries into the room, hoping to provide his input and help, as Ignis looks about as stressed as Ignis looks (which, admittedly, isn’t much, but Noctis has learned his tells over the years).

As soon as Noctis enters the room, Regis wears an expression of relief mixed with scorn.

“Noctis. We’ve much to discuss,” Regis says. “Ignis has caught me up on most of it, but…”

“I know. You’ve seen the… news, I’m guessing?” Noctis asks, trying to put on a brave face and tone for his father.

“Yes, of course,” Regis says. “You’re… with Prince Prompto, correct?”

Noctis sighs. “I… I know I made a mistake, but I haven’t made a mistake in loving him. He’s not like the others, he’s decent. He doesn’t want to be with them, but they pretty much force him--”

“I’m fully aware of all that,” Regis says. “I’ve been trying to find a way to dethrone him as a means to end this charade that Niflheim is playing, but I’ve found Prompto really is nothing more than his title to them. It’s fairly easy to observe.”

“I want him to be safe. I want him to stay,” Noctis says. “I know I didn’t go about this in the best way, but… I can’t let them take him. They could hurt him.”

“As I said, Your Majesty, I’d like to make a motion in the royal court. If we have the floor, we might be able to convince members to abolish the marriage rule, and in turn, render Niflheim’s attempts to dethrone us useless. Honestly, I considered this before, but I didn’t wish to voice it without permission.”

“I considered it as well, Ignis,” Regis says. “I didn’t want to take any chances that might usher us to a potential war… or further conflict, even, but it appears our hand was forced.” Regis looks at Noctis pointedly. “Have you spoken to Lady Lunafreya?”

Noctis nearly cringes. “I haven’t, but she’s aware of… my situation.”

Regis nods. “I see. I’ll see what the earliest time the royal court may convene will be.”

“I shall assist,” Ignis says. “Ideally, no later than the morning.”

Regis sighs. “You were reckless, Noctis. And you disobeyed me, lied to me…” He closes his eyes. “But I do wish for your happiness, and I do not condone the suffering of others. Prompto may stay here as long as he wishes. He will be under the protection of Lucis.”

Relief floods through Noctis. “Thank you, Dad,” he says as he rushes forward to hug his father.

Regis hugs him back, and Noctis is at least grateful that his father is on his side regarding Prompto. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he’d have to flee with Prompto.

“I assume he’s waiting for you. Go see that he’s safe,” Regis says. “I will convene the court as soon as possible.”

Noctis lets out a stressed breath. “Okay.”

\-----

As soon as Noctis opens the door to his room, he finds Prompto sitting on the bed, essentially twiddling his thumbs. It both breaks and warms Noctis’s heart when Prompto looks up at him with a hopeful, sort of puppy-dog expression.

“How did it go? Was your dad mad?” Prompto asks as soon as Noctis sits next to him on the bed.

“A little,” Noctis admits. “But he agrees that we need to convene the royal court, and… he doesn’t want you to leave.”

Prompto’s eyebrows shoot up with surprise. “He doesn’t?”

Noctis shakes his head. “He knows how they treat you.”

“But they wanted me to take over…”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Not anymore,” Noctis promises him.

“What if… what if Niflheim wants to fight?”

“Then we’ll fight. We’re hoping it won’t come to that. If we manage to abolish the rule, I doubt Niflheim would want Lucis and all its allies to fight them.”

Prompto sighs. “I wish this was easier.”

“Me too.”

Noctis is about to kiss Prompto when he feels his phone ring in his pocket. Surprised to see Ignis’s name on his caller ID, he answers it quickly in case it’s regarding something serious. 

“Hello?”

“Noct, would it be possible for you to head to the royal court immediately? And bring Prompto, of course?”

Noctis feels anxiety course through him. He looks over at Prompto with slight confusion. “I guess we could, why?”

“There are enough members of the royal court to be able to abolish the marriage rule right this very second, and they’ve agreed to convene for this emergency so we may move forward with their decision, whatever it may be,” Ignis explains. “It’s prudent you come quickly.”

Noctis’s heart thuds with further anxiety, but knows this is for the best. “Alright. I, uh… I haven’t even talked to Luna yet--”

“She’s here, actually. She wished to see you to express sympathy and support,” Ignis tells him. “You may speak with her in person.”

Noctis sighs. “Okay. I’m on my way. I’ll bring Prompto.”

“Grand. See you in a moment.” Ignis hangs up the phone.

Prompto perks up with confusion as soon as Noctis mentioned his name on the phone. “What was that?” he asks.

“Looks like it’s being decided now, whether we can get rid of this marriage rule,” Noctis says. “I need to bring you.”

“Yeah?” Prompto looks at his lap. “Do you have any idea how it’s gonna go?”

“No,” Noctis admits. “I can’t say that it’ll be good for us. But… it’s all we can do right now.”

Prompto nods. “Let’s do it, then.”

“Yeah. Let’s.”

\-----

As soon as Noctis and Prompto step into the conference room, Noctis’s stomach drops. The sight he sees before him doesn’t inspire much confidence.

Ardyn is here, of course, eyeing Prompto with a look that Noctis does not like whatsoever. It’s a look that wishes it was alone with Prompto, and Noctis curls his arm around Prompto’s protectively.

It’s a bold move, especially in front of several members of the royal court, including his father. Clarus is here, as well, along with Lunafreya, and several dignitaries from Accordo, Tenebrae, and Lestallum. 

Several of these royal court members, Noctis remembers, has preferred siding with Niflheim during the past. He really hopes they don’t rule in Niflheim’s favor now.

Lunafreya walks up to Noctis and Prompto, eyeing their joined arms with a slight smile. “I’m relieved to see you’re alright, Noctis.”

“Thanks. You, too. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you sooner, everything’s been happening a lot, and--”

Luna waves him off. “Don’t worry about that. I cannot imagine what you’re going through right now. Both of you.” She bows at Prompto. “Tenebrae stands with you both.”

It’s a bold thing to say, considering Niflheim has Tenebrae under its thumb. Still, Noctis is grateful for the support. “Thank you. Us with Tenebrae, as well.”

Regis clears his throat, and Ignis approaches Noctis with a solemn expression.

“It won’t be easy to rule in our favor here,” Ignis whispers to Noctis. 

“I noticed,” Noctis mutters back.

“All we can do is the best we can,” Ignis says bleakly.

Prompto looks worriedly between the two of them, and Noctis can only hope at this point that he can keep Prompto safe, along with everyone else. 

It’s going to be harder than anything Noctis has ever done.

“Thank you all for joining us on such incredibly short notice,” Regis announces, and Noctis knows now is not the time to speak. “There are some matters that have been brought to light in the past twenty-four hours that you may have noticed. My son can elaborate more on these matters.”

Noctis takes a deep breath. Prompto nudges him under the table, and Noctis can feel Ignis tense up slightly. Ignis isn’t really used to Noctis making impromptu speeches without prep beforehand. All Noctis can do is his best, and tell the truth.

“As you all know, I was forced to marry due to an old rule that stated I needed a partner -- consort -- to be by my side. Niflheim enforced this rule by bringing Prince Prompto to take the throne instead of me if I did not comply. I had no choice but to find a suitable partner, and as we all know, I chose to ask Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae to be my wife.” Noctis looks around the room. “During that time, I got to know Prince Prompto, and found that he was essentially forced to use his title as Prince of Niflheim to do whatever it is Niflheim wanted -- without any say in the matter. I do not have the proof, but I do know and tell you all with the utmost truth that they were and probably plan to continue to hurt and endanger Prince Prompto to do their bidding. He is prince only in title.”

Noctis reads the room. He has attention, but he can’t see much approval yet. Ardyn looks as if he’s waiting for the right moment to pounce, and Noctis doesn’t want to let him.

“Something happened that I did not plan -- I… I fell in love with Prompto. It wasn’t encouraged, coaxed, or otherwise manipulated. We fell in love. We were desperately trying to keep it a secret, and I’m afraid it can’t be a secret anymore. We were, of course, found out. There’s pictures of it everywhere. I can’t sit around and make Lunafreya look like an idiot, even if she wants the best for me, and I her. I can’t sit around knowing that I’m soon to be married off to appease the ones putting Prompto in danger. And I can’t sit around knowing that despite going through with this marriage, Niflheim will likely put us under their thumb already, as they’ve done with so many other countries. The people of Lucis didn’t deserve to be lied to, but they also deserve to be free, and I want everyone to be free. I want Prompto to be free. This law isn’t necessary. I don’t need anyone at my side to help me rule, because I have everyone at my side already.”

The room is still silent, and there’s the slightest hint of relief in both Ignis and Regis’s eyes. Gladio looks guarded as ever, and Luna wears an open smile. As far as speeches go, these are some of the better reactions Noctis has ever received.

“We wish to make a motion before you all to abolish the marriage rule created long ago and enforced by Niflheim these past weeks,” Ignis says. “For those in favor, raise a hand. You may take a moment to decide. This will not only impact Prince Noctis, but all future rulers.”

Ardyn decides at this moment, before anyone can even remotely raise their hand, to stand up with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. 

“So, you’re refusing to adhere to the rule. If you refuse, then Prince Prompto will take over immediately. There is no other option. No wiggle room. You cannot see your way out of this. What’s fair is fair -- these options were presented to you clearly. You knew the consequences of these actions.”

There’s hushed whispers after Ardyn’s statement, and Noctis wonders if he’s losing his crowd.

“I’m making a motion to remove it. It’s well within my ability to do so,” Ignis says coldly, answering for Noctis.

“Rules get abolished with a majority vote all the time,” Noctis points out. “I’m not doing anything wrong, nor have I said if I do not get a ruling in my favor that I  _ won’t  _ get married.”

“And continue your affair with  _ our _ prince?” Ardyn sneers. 

Prompto stands up suddenly, after stiffening next to Noctis. “I refuse to rule,” he says, tone nervous yet unwavering. “If the rule doesn’t get abolished, I don’t care. I’m in love with Prince Noctis.”

Noctis’s eyes widen. “Prompto?”

The hushed whispers grow louder, and Noctis has no idea how this will go now that Prompto has spoken. However, the vocal outburst from Prompto surprises Noctis -- he had no idea that he would do that at all, and it confirms his decision to stand by this, to fight for Prompto.

“If anything,” Prompto begins, trying to ignore Noctis’s gaze, “ _ I’ll _ marry Noct as his consort for the rule. But I won’t take over Lucis, and I won’t take Noct’s title.”

Noctis can’t believe this; marrying Prompto would technically  _ work _ . He’s royalty, and he’s available. He doubts Niflheim would suspect something like this, or even consider it a possibility. It’d leave them without a hand to play.

Prompto’s confession silences the room -- no one appeared to be prepared for this. The hushed whispers pause while everyone looks at both Prompto and Noctis. Ignis seems surprised, but pleasantly so; a tiny smile plays at his lips, and surprisingly enough, Gladio is wearing an even bigger smile. 

Ardyn, on the other hand, looks near murderous. “You can’t do that,” he threatens. “We won’t allow it.”

“You don’t control me anymore,” Prompto says. “I’ll step down as prince. You can’t force me to do anything anymore.” He stares at Ardyn determinedly, and Noctis feels a swell of pride and love for Prompto.

“Cease this immediately,” Regis says. “We have yet to put it to a vote. Please, those in favor of abolishing the marriage law for this and future rulers, raise your hand.”

Luna is the first to raise her hand, along with Ignis and Gladio. Clarus and Regis’s hands follow very quickly thereafter. Ravus, though appearing reluctant, raises his hand. Aranea’s hand quickly raises as well. The First Secretary of Accordo keeps her hand down, but all other hands raise, except for Ardyn’s, of course. 

“The I’s have it, then,” Regis declares with a soft smile. “Noctis will only marry should he choose to, whenever he may wish. I thank you all for your time.”

Noctis can’t believe this. It was almost unanimous. He won’t have to marry Luna, and Prompto won’t have to leave. They won’t have to keep this a secret anymore. The whole world seems to be opening up with possibilities, all positive.

Noctis can’t reign in the smile on his face. “I don’t know how to thank you. I am under your debt forever.”

Ardyn turns away from Regis to face Noctis. “This won’t be the last you hear, I assure you--”

“If you continue to threaten my son, you will suffer consequences. You may stay as long as you like, Chancellor Izunia, unless you cannot follow the law,” Regis tells him. He clears his throat. “As for the rest of you, we’ll plan a banquet to host you all, as a thanks for convening under such short notice.”

The room starts to file out, and Noctis has to admit that it’s satisfying watching Ardyn saunter out of the room without a leg to stand on.

He’s quickly pulled from his thoughts when he feels Prompto’s arms lock around his neck, nearly tackling him into a kiss. Noctis’s heart speeds up when he kisses Prompto back, happy they can do this in public, in front of his own  _ father _ without having to worry about punishment.

“I love you,” Prompto says fervently, bright cornflower eyes fixated on Noctis’s.

“I love you too,” Noctis says, with a laugh of relief. “I’m so proud of you. I--I can’t believe you did that.”

Prompto laughs. “What? I can’t pretend that I  _ wouldn’t _ marry you. Been writing your last name with my first one in my diary for a whole week now,” he teases with a wink.

“Shut up,” Noctis says, rolling his eyes. “Well, now you don’t have to.”

“I’ll try to hide my disappointment,” Prompto replies with a smile, pressing another kiss to his lips. “But I mean, hey, here’s to the future…?”

Noctis feels his cheeks heat up with flush. “I, uh…”

Ignis, thankfully, walks up to the both of them with Gladio, to save Noctis from himself. Gladio claps Noctis on the back while Ignis merely smiles.

“Congratulations. I wasn’t expecting such an unanimous reaction,” Ignis admits. “But I am very grateful.”

“Me, too,” Noctis says. “Thanks for all your help, Specs.”

“My pleasure.”

Gladio ruffles Prompto’s hair. “Good luck, you two,” he says with a laugh.

Luna smiles at Noctis from across the room, and delivers a wink. Noctis can’t help but laugh, happy that Luna has no hard feelings about it at all. He knows it must’ve been at least embarrassing for her to be halfway in the spotlight for all of this. He doesn’t deserve her friendship.

Noctis feels Prompto’s hand curl around his own, and it feels natural -- good, even -- to be able to do this. 

As soon as everyone files out of the room, Regis walks up to the both of them.

“I’m very happy at what transpired today,” Regis says. “I’m sure you’re even more so.”

Noctis nods. “I’m… I’m shocked.”

Regis turns to Prompto. “I won’t forget what you were willing to do for my son -- what you were willing to sacrifice.” He reaches out and places a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Whatever you need, you have my support. You may stay here for as little or as long as you’d like.”

Prompto blinks up at Regis, wide-eyed. “Th-thank you, Your Majesty,” he says nervously, bowing.

Noctis can’t help but smile at how adorably charming Prompto is. 

“I’ll see you a little later, hmm, Noctis?” Regis says before heading out of the conference room.

Prompto and Noctis find themselves alone, and Noctis feels a little embarrassed that Regis was so cheesy to Prompto. At this rate, he’ll likely never get the color out of his cheeks.

“Ooh, I got the king’s blessing,” Prompto teases, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

“Shh,” Noctis groans. “It’s bad enough already.”

“Hey, you gotta be nice to me. I’m a commoner now. One of the people. I’ll have to get a job workin’ fast food or something.” Prompto snorts.

Noctis frowns. “C’mon, I’ll take care of you, don’t be like that.”

Prompto shoves him playfully. “I’m kidding, dude. I’m excited to actually have a life for once.” He kisses Noctis’s cheek. “We can do anything we want to.”

Noctis smiles, turning his head so their lips can meet. When Prompto puts it that way, it seems like the future is bright. They can do whatever they want to.

“Yeah. Anything we want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't have these two NOT have a happy ending! but wait.... there's more...


	10. Epilogue

“Your Majesty,” Ignis says, peeking his head into Noctis’s office. “All the forms have been submitted, per your request.”

Noctis looks up with a tired smile, the night getting way later than it should be. “You’re a miracle worker, Specs.”

“Hardly.” Ignis pauses before closing the door. “You ought to get some sleep.”

“Can’t. My anniversary with Prompto is in--” he checks the time on his phone, “-- _ shit.” _

He has about ten minutes to be at the restaurant they made reservations for, and there’s no way he can make it across the city, even speeding in the Regalia, in enough time.

“I’ll see you later, then?” Ignis teases before shutting the door.

“Gods, Prompto’s gonna kill me.”

“I doubt he’d wish harm on the king of Lucis, don’t worry,” Ignis calls from down the hallway.

Noctis doesn’t want to assume anything. He wouldn’t put anything past Prompto. He sighs, grabbing his phone and suit jacket and heading out of his office as fast as possible.

Mercifully enough, traffic isn’t as bad as Noctis thought it’d be, but he still doesn’t get there exactly on  _ time. _ He’s about twenty minutes late when his chauffeur parks his car. He heads into the restaurant, trying to ignore the prying eyes that look at him when he walks in. They got a private reservation for this reason alone.

“Your Majesty,” the maitre’d greets, bowing. “Your party is waiting for you on the top floor, if you’ll let me show you the way?”

“Yeah, of course,” Noctis says, slipping a tip into the person’s hand.

They ride the elevator up to the top while Noctis attempts to fix his tie and smooth out his hair. 

“I’m a little late,” Noctis explains sheepishly. “Forgive me.”

The maitre’d chuckles. “Of course, sir.”

Noctis is a little surprised when the elevator takes them all the way up to the roof. The building is sleek, and one of the tallest in Insomnia, and very much sought-after for reservations, so Noctis didn’t really anticipate getting this  _ exact _ reservation. Leave it to Prompto to surprise him.

“Your waiter will be with you shortly,” the maitre’d says when the elevator opens to the rooftop.

Prompto is the only one sitting up there, dim lighting around the roof, and only candlelight to illuminate the tables. He’s wearing that dark red suit that he did around the time they first met, and he looks incredible.

“Thanks,” Noctis says, stepping out of the elevator.

Prompto beams, waving him over with his camera hanging around his neck. He doesn’t seem mad at all, bless his heart. Noctis’s heart swells with affection. He knows Prompto has been a victim to so many of Noctis’s late work nights ever since Regis stepped down and Noctis became king.

Noctis rushes over, just as Prompto half-stands to kiss him as a hello. Even after a year, Noctis still can’t get over the softness of Prompto’s lips on his own.

“Heya, baby,” Prompto says. They both sit down, and Prompto winces once he gets a good look at Noctis. “Ouch. You need sleep.”

Noctis sighs. “I’m fine. I wouldn’t miss this for the world. Speaking of which…” He looks around. “The rooftop? Of Sagefire? How?”

Prompto flushes the way that Noctis loves. “Iggy might have helped me with nailing this reservation. He’s way scarier than me.”

Noctis laughs. “Yeah, I bet.”

“Are ya surprised?” Prompto asks, hope in his tone.

“Very,” Noctis responds. “This is awesome. I’m so sorry I’m late.”

Prompto waves him off. “Honestly, I figured you’d be even later than this.”

Noctis ducks his head. “Sorry.”

“Iggy told me you were working hard. Don’t apologize.”

Noctis looks up, raising an eyebrow. “Damn, you guys are getting close, aren’t you?”

“I mean,  _ yeah, _ we’re all friends now. And I see him a lot since me and you moved in together,” Prompto points out.

Noctis nods. “Okay, true. You’re seriously not mad? It’s our… y’know, anniversary--”

“We can just spend it together now. No point in being mad over somethin’ neither of us can control,” Prompto says.

“I don’t deserve you,” Noctis tells him. “How was work? Did that photography deal come through?”

“Yeah! I sealed the deal with  _ Insomnia Vogue _ right at closing. We’re gonna have a huge spread, it’s gonna make tons of money,” Prompto says.

“And… you get to take pics, right?”

“Yeah! So many pics. Of  _ chocobos!”  _ Prompto grins. 

Noctis is so glad Prompto’s photography business picked up. Noctis didn’t even lend any money to help -- Prompto was insistent on starting it himself. Now, he’s making it big, and Prompto has only himself to blame -- and his skill, of course.

“Yep. You love the chocobos, it’s cute,” Noctis says, taking a sip of his drink. “Can’t wait to see it.”

“You, uh…” Prompto lowers his voice, tone growing serious. “Wanna see a few samples I took today? Had a pretty productive shoot this morning before I had to get all business-y.”

Noctis smiles, always loving to see Prompto’s work. “Of course I do.”

Prompto grins, reaching into his bag to pull out a folder of photographs. He slides them across the table, cheeks thoroughly flushed for some reason. Noctis confusedly takes the folder.

“You good?” Noctis asks.

“Yeah, man. I’m great. Just… uh, take a look?” Prompto asks, as nervous as ever.

“Okay.” Noctis laughs, opening the folder.

They’re just standard shots, so Noctis has no idea why Prompto is acting so nervous, but it doesn’t matter. There’s a shot of Prompto’s lunch, a dog on the street of Insomnia, a cacti in a window, a polaroid of the word, “will”, a young lady with purple hair smiling and laughing, a polaroid of another word that says, “you”, a cat sipping milk, a polaroid of yet another word that says “marry”--

Noctis stops, going back to the other worded pictures.  _ Will _ ,  _ you _ , and  _ marry _ . Noctis’s heart gallops in his chest, and he wordlessly goes back to the pictures.

There’s a photo of Noctis sleeping soundly, followed by a polaroid of the word “me”, and finally, a selfie of the two of them. Noctis is looking at the camera, but Prompto’s holding a ring box. Noctis didn’t even notice, apparently. 

They took this picture over a week ago. Prompto had a… ring?

Noctis looks up, tears in his eyes, as he sees Prompto holding a ring box at the table, biting his lip, face about as red as a Lucian tomato.

“Oh,” Noctis splutters uselessly, and starts laughing nervously.

“Oh?” Prompto says. “The past year of my life has been the best I’ve ever spent, and I owe you everything because of that. I still can’t believe you didn’t see me holding that ring box in that selfie, but I’m grateful.” He sniffles, and it’s only then that Noctis realizes that Prompto’s crying, too.

“Holy shit,” Noctis says, completely dumbfounded. He had no idea Prompto was planning this at all. 

They made it pretty clear that they’d marry each other if they had to, but they’ve never  _ had _ to.

“I know… we kinda met because of marriage, but not in a good way.” Prompto snorts. “But I… don’t wanna lose you, or risk losing you anymore. I don’t wanna hide, especially not like how we did when we first got together. I’d be happy walkin’ around with your ring on my finger, Noct. Make me the happiest dude alive, and marry me?”

Noctis swallows, letting a tear run down his cheek. “You don’t care that I’m busy all the time and I was late comin’ here?”

“Dude, you’ll probably be late to our wedding, but I won’t have it any other way,” Prompto teases.

Noctis laughs, all of his insecurities and fears melting away just for a moment. “Prom, I… of  _ course _ I’ll marry you. But, y’know, this does mean you’ll have to be royalty  _ again.” _

Prompto grins. “I can live with that. No paperwork on the weekends, though.”

“Maybe we can work on it together, bringing the borders down, especially with Niflheim,” Noctis suggests. 

Prompto looks truly touched. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Noctis gets up to kiss Prompto.

“Wait, you gotta let me put the ring on you, dummy!” Prompto insists.

Noctis sniffles. “Okay.”

Prompto slides the ring on his finger. Noctis has to adjust to the weight of it, but it ultimately feels good. He inhales shakily, admiring it on his finger.

Prompto smiles, and then hops up to kiss Noctis tenderly. The city of Insomnia surrounds them, the night air cool on his skin, ring heavy on Noctis’s finger, lips soft and warm on his own, and it takes only a moment for Noctis to realize one very pivotal thing.

Noctis is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for proposals, so I hope that wasn't too cheesy lol  
> if you're still here, thanks so much for reading and sticking around! it means the world 💪  
> be sure to check out the rest of the big bang entries, a new fic will be posted each day!  
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia), in case you wanna see the dumb shit I say 🤣


End file.
